Consultants
by Dragon001
Summary: What if Harry was more confident? He was given motivation and real support to reach his potential. A new prophecy. Guided by wolf, grim and fox; will he rise to the challenge he's destined to face?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
Summer, 1997

He was running. Through the dark streets of Paris, a left then right and again a left. He needed to hurry; he just knew someone was watching him. A primal fear enveloped him. And he ran more desperately; finally he came to a small courtyard. He checked around to make sure no one was present; and yet his heart was pounding with fear.

Impatiently he banged on a door. A slab was pulled from the door. A rusty looking man peered through it.

"It's late, what are you doing here?"  
Still huffing from the excursion of running along the streets the tall blond haired man hissed, "Patrice open the door, it's urgent. I need to speak to him."  
"Him? What's the urgency?"  
"Just open the door!"

Giving a nasty sneer Patrice slide back the slab; a second later with a loud click the door swung open. With absolute urgency the blond man darted into the foyer of the place. Without glancing at his surroundings he scrambled into the house. Darting into the sitting room; he frantically looked around and finally spotted a pot containing a shimmering powder. Picking some of the powder he threw it into the fire place which instantly roared with green flames. He gasped out "Malfoy Manor"

A chalk-like pale face appeared in the fireplace. Red eyes with vertical irises like a cat and a flat nose with slits; the entire appearance was like a snake face. A face which invoked fear in the wizarding world. Lord Voldemort looked displeased. With a frozen coldness yet cultured tone he asked "What is it Lucius? This better be good!"

"My lord I think we've been compromised. I saw our contact here being arrested in the ministry. Someone is onto us master. The local auror's had all the evidence in hand as they arrested him!"

The dark lords eyes glowed with suppressed rage. "How did this happen?"

Lucius made a non-committal noise giving a frightened look.

"My plans were supposed to be completed without any glitches. It's of absolute necessity that no one finds out what we are trying to achieve!" Voldemort hissed. "Go back to the French ministry! You need to wipe out any evidence there is of our hand in this!"

Lucius suddenly blanched. "To..o the ministry my lord?"

"Yes! I need all evidence wiped clean! Come back empty handed, I'm sure Narcissa would not enjoy the pain."  
Lucius paled considerably.  
"Go now!"  
With a shudder Lucius tumbled back. With a last menacing look Voldemort's face disappeared from the fireplace.

Lucius Malfoy was even more terrified now than before he had this conversation with the dark lord. Going back to the ministry now would be highly risky. Especially after the arrest earlier this evening. The entire French law enforcement department would be on high alert. Yet he had no choice; he had to go back and remove all traces of his involvement and presence from the ministry.

After taking a deep breath to center himself. He slowly left the house, passing Patrice on the way, who was giving him a contempt filled look. Walking into a dark side street he turned and disappeared with a pop.

********

The French magical ministry was situated in the same buildings as the muggle ministry. Each department had its own buildings mostly. Lucius appeared with a slight pop in front of the Ministry of foreign and European affairs. The department was located on the Quai d'Orsay near to the National Assembly of France.

Ignoring the muggle entrance, he walked towards the magical gateway. With a slight tap of his wand a cool female voice cut through the night. "Welcome to the ministry of foreign and European affairs, please state your name and purpose of your visit. For dept. employees please flash your identity coin instead. Thank you and have a pleasant evening."

With a nervous look around, he slipped out a bronze coin with tiny writings and identification number. Slowly he pressed the coin into a coin shaped dent near the door. He could feel the magic of the identity charm activate and then with a click the door swung open.

After ascertaining his glamour charms for disguise were completely on place. Lucius cautiously entering the dept, he was surprised by the eerie silence of the place. No one was around. It was unexpected. he was sure that he'll find all of the law enforcement investigators crawling through the dept after the arrest just this evening. But it was empty.

Exalting a relieved breath of air; he briskly started walking towards the door of the dept. head. He was relieved to find no perimeter wards around the door. Cautiously he entered the room; making sure to make no noises. After all guard or no guard you can never be more careful. He slowly looked around the room.

The room was in a state of disarray. Evidence of the arrest earlier; it seemed like Minogue, his contact the dept. head, had put up a resistance. But end of the day was over powered. Also the investigators seemed to have thoroughly searched the office for evidence. Cautiously he went towards the portrait of an ancient looking dragon. Checking around again to see nobody was present. Slowly he rolled his right sleeve up; tapping his forearm with his wand, his concealment charm vanished to proudly display a skul with a snake protruding from its mouth. The dark mark!

Pocketing his wand he lightly pressed his palm to the portrait of the moving dragon. With a slight hiss the snake tattoo moved from the mouth of the skull and slithered to his palm. It still creeped him out when-ever he had to do this. Once the snake tattoo was on his palm, which was pressed to the portrait; it let out a long hiss. Suddenly the portrait glowed a hideous green colour, eerily like the killing curse. And then with a sudden pop it disappeared. Behind the now empty space was a cabinet shelf. It was filled with scrolls, letters, emergency stash of galleons and a foe detector. With a relieved sigh he started collecting the letters and scroll. There was no point taking the money. After putting all the important documents in a bag magically enlarged internally, he stepped back. With a sudden glow and a snap the portrait was back in place. Like there never was anything behind it.

Relieved by his success at retrieving all evidence which could have compromised his masters plans. Lucius turned towards the door now in a hurry to leave the place.

"Now wouldn't you join me for a drink? After all the trouble I went through to get you here Lucius."

He stilled, his heart pounding like a dam about to burst open. He felt the sudden primal fear grip him the way it had when he ran towards his safe house to contact the dark lord. This couldn't be happening! He instinctively reached for his wand, only to find his pocket empty. Panic and fear erupted in him.

"Tut tut now Lucius, did you really think I would not have disarmed you already? Come now have a seat."

As if his body was not in his control, he turned. There sitting on the dept. head chair obscured in darkness was a slim figure. Leaning comfortable in his chair, he was twirling a wand. With a start Lucius realized it was his wand. With trembling hands he gripped the chair opposite to the man on the other side of the table and sat down.

"Excellent" With a wave of his hand the man made a firewhiskey appeared in front of Malfoy. At the same time Lucius noted that even though the face of his opponent was obscured, his body was that of an adolescent. If he didn't think it was highly unlikely he would have thought this was a teenager. Like his son; the fear gripping him subsided a bit, maybe he could fool this kid and leave?

The teen started chuckling. "Really Malfoy, I don't think you can fool this kid and leave."  
The teen waved his hand again. Abruptly the bag with the scrolls and letters besides Malfoy disappeared with a crack. Lucius yelped in fear. Everything was lost.

Panic gripped him; this boy could read his mind. Just like master! Just who was this kid?

"Ah Lucius, you wonder who am I? I'm the one your master fears the most."

The teen leaned forward, messy black hair, startling green eyes stared back at him, a handsome face.. the face of Harry Potter.

And Lucius's world dissolved into darkness..


	2. Ch 1: Consultant Lupin

**Chapter 1: Consultant Lupin**  
1982, Halloween.

The magical world was rejoicing. Today was the 1st anniversary since the dark lord fell. The last of the Death Eaters had been locked in Azkaban, now under the watch of the same Dementors that were aiding their fallen master only a few months ago. Those of the dark army who had enough money, the right contacts and influence in the Ministry had escaped imprisonment; claiming to have fallen victims of the imperius curse. Still the wizarding world had experienced its first peaceful year in a long time. The magical community of Britain was recovering from the turmoil's of its bloody civil-war.

As the world celebrated, one lone man was crouching in a cemetery. His robes were worn, but well cared. With sandy brown hair, and light scars marring his face, Remus Lupin was silently shedding tears.

"James.. Lily.."

He lightly placed his hand over the white tomb, shuddering at the contact.

"It's been a year. I still can't believe it." Wiping his eyes he tried to collect himself. He had lost his entire family a year ago this day. James, lily and Peter all gone. All due to that, he didn't want to think of him. It was difficult enough without the anger to fuel his agony. He got what he deserved; rotting in Azkaban.

"I can't even meet Harry Lily. I don't even know how he's been."  
And that was another sore spot for Remus. Harry. The only family he had left, he couldn't even meet him. He was apparently placed with Lily's sister's family. According to Dumbledore it gave him the same protection which formed due to Lily's sacrifice; the protection which saved him from Voldemorts killing curse. Yet, Remus couldn't feel comfortable. No matter what Dumbledore said about Harry being better off without knowing about his fame, loved by his aunt and her family.

It was that very concept of Petunia, Lily's sister, ever really loving Harry which disturbed Remus. Dumbledore simply couldn't seem to understand that Lily and Petunia were too far gone, parted ways, for this to work. In fact Remus clearly remembered the contempt with which she had held Lily and all of them the last time he had seen lily's sister. The situation left a bad feeling in Remus's mind.

With a sigh he got up. "I'll be back soon James, Lily". With a last parting glance Remus started walking back towards the exit of the cemetery. Towards the town square which now featured a memorial dedicated to his friends. He had lost everything last year.

In all honesty Remus just wanted to get Harry for himself and go away somewhere far from here. Away from all the sorrow. Raise Harry like James and Lily would have wanted to. He was his Uncle moony after all. But he couldn't do that, not in the state he was currently in; unemployed, with no prospects, especially now that his friends support and in all honesty protection wasn't there. Being a werewolf was not an easy thing. Nobody wanted to hire you for a job, prejudices were always high against werewolves. And now after the support few of the werewolves had given to the dark lord, it seemed the magical society was ready to condemn the entire werewolf population for the mistakes of a few. People were starting to get more and more against werewolves. Thus it had been a very hard year for Remus.

Even though he had been one of the top student of his year at Hogwarts. And their batch had had some exceptional talent, the marauders, lily and loot as he may, he had to acknowledge Snape. They had been the best Hogwarts had seen in quite a while. At least that was the concession the professors had made and declared during their graduation. Yet here he was today, all his friends gone, nobody wanting to hire a werewolf and with that, gone was his dream of raising Harry as his own.

With a start Remus realized he was in the town square, looking at the smiling faces of James, Lily and Little Harry in the memorial statue. They looked so happy here. If only..

With a final look around, Remus took a deep breath and turned on the spot. With a small pop he disappeared.

***********

Remus was walking in a dingy side street of Birmingham. He was headed for the Black Dragon, a pub which tended to the more seedy clientele. Even more so than the Hogs head back in hogsmeade. Black Dragon pub was basically the only place in the island where a dark creature can be restrain free. It was "the pub" for a Vampire, Werewolf etc.

From outside it looked like an unrepaired, left for waste building. Remus could already hear the beats of the song being played inside. After all it was party time for the darker side of the magical world as well. A blast of music, shouts and howls filled Remus's ears as he went inside. Picking his way through the thronging crowd of raucous celebration Remus headed for the stairs. Climbing up he found himself into a more quitter environment of the first floor. People were playing exploding snap to magical darts to other gambling choices available. Remus headed for the counter.

"Mr. Lupin, what a surprise!"

Remus nodded to the bar tender. A Vampire, pale as they are, this one was even more paler, blood red lips and red irises stared back at Remus. The Vampire smiled, exposing its fangs; Remus mused it would send most wizards fleeing, thinking he's about to attack. "Salvator, how have you been?"

"Surviving Mr Lupin just surviving. Anything from the Bar?"

Remus indicated towards the firewhiskey bottle, "I thought business should be picking up? Now that you no longer have to be sandwiched between the ministry and the dark side; when both were putting pressure on you for passing on information."

Sliding a shot of Firewhiskey, Salvator picked up a cloth to clean the glasses on the table. "It's been rough, the attendance has certainly increased and demand as well. But there in lies the problem." The vampire said with a slight grimace. Remus raised his eyebrows as he nursed his drink; making a gesture for the vampire to elaborate; he sipped his drink. The firewhiskey burning his throat as it slide down. "The establishment is old as you can see Mr Lupin. The protective wards and charms have faded. It's been years actually; any brawls and quarrels, muggle baiting and even some occasional witch or wizard hunting; I really can't keep everyone in check, it gets ugly. The ministry is starting to pressure for a complete clamp down of the pub. I'm keeping it open by the tooth of my nail. I don't know how long I can prolong it though, if this situation continues unchecked." The Vampire looked down into the hard wood of the counter top. Salvator for once looked every bit like the 800 years old vampire that he was as Remus knew.

"Why don't you call the aurors?"

Salvator gave a look of distaste "And then what? They look down on us; they'll just come pillage without seeing who's the guilty and who innocent. You know how the society looks at us Mr. Lupin. It'll be a disaster!"

Throwing the cloth he was using to clean, the vampire filled Remus's now empty glass. He got a pint of whiskey for himself as well. Talking a deep gulp, the vampire hissed as his throat experienced the burning sensation which was unique to the fire whiskey. Looking again at Remus with troubled eyes, Salvator went on, "It won't be good for the business. No one would come here if they get wind that ministry will interfere. And the ministry would just as well shut us down. All profits earned are being spent paying to keep this place open sir."

Remus always found it odd that an 800 year old vampire gave him such regard. But it had always been the case since he first had come to this place. Just after graduating Hogwarts; this was the place the marauders had come as a show of bravado. The 4 of them would have almost been killed if not for Salvator here stepping up and rescuing them. But even then it was always Mr lupin or Mr Potter or.. He won't think of him!

Taking a long gulp of his firewhiskey. Remus breathed out and looked up to find Salvator lost in his thoughts as well. Clearing his throat, he asked, "But why don't you renew the wards and protective charms of this place Salvator?"

"Who would agree to do that Mr Lupin? The ministry? Gringotts? The warding and construction companies for wizards? Who would come and risk their reputation to work for such a place as the black dragon. In their eyes where the scum of our society dwell."

Salvator gave a bland smile, flashing his fangs again. Remus returned the smile in a self-deprecate way. Who indeed? No one would come here, who would want to sully their name and reputation? Remus could feel the firewhiskeys effect slowly seeping into his mind. This pub was the stress relief get away point for the marauders. His friends wanted to show Remus they had no problem coming here. Because they wanted Remus to know that they really believed that Remus was an equal with them. All werewolves were. It had touched Remus deeply when they had done this. This pub was the place where the real out of Hogwarts life of the marauders had begun. The adventures initially, to the sleuthing they had done later for the order. To get information of the dark side and their plans.

Maybe he can help? He had wanted to be a curse breaker after completing Hogwarts. Defense against dark arts, runes and arithmancy were Remus's strongest subjects at school. He had wanted to be a Defense professor in future. But before that the allure of the exotic lifestyle of a curse breaker had attracted the inner marauder of Remus. He had worked so hard for it. With his impeccable grades and the sponsorship of James and Frank(he had protested the sponsorship, neither had listened to him), 2 noble and ancient houses of wizarding Britain. Gringotts had no choice but to accept him to their curse breakers program. And Remus had thrived; he had got his mastery and completed the program in just 2 years. He was the finest gringotts ever taught, at least that's what curseblade his trainer had said. But then Remus had taken a sabbatical to help with the fight against Voldemort. And now without James and Franks support and the current climate of anti-werewolf. Gringots just couldn't take him back. He had lost his job. Remus sighed, he was getting sidetracked. Maybe he can perhaps help Salvator after all.

He looked up to find the vampire again lost in thoughts. Remus suspected it was the side effect of living for over 800 years. Just imagine the amount of experience and knowledge the vampire must have had!

"Salvator I was thinking maybe I could help?" The vampire looked at Remus with rising hope. "Mr. Lupin that would be the best thing I can ever have, you were the best trainee curse breaker ever sir!" He exclaimed, "I'm ready to pay you double charge sir."

Remus started colouring red, he was never used to too much praise. Lily used to always tease him about his over-modesty problem. "Now Sal.."

A high pitched scream interrupted whatever Remus was about to tell! The music had stopped playing. It was quite except for the screams of a woman.

Salvator and Remus exchanged worried looks before dashing towards the stairs and downstairs. Climbing down Remus could see an opening forming in the middle of the disc. Few people in the crowd where catcalling and others were whispering to neighbors worriedly. But Remus saw none of that, his eyes were transfixed to the middle of the platform. A tall Vampire was holding onto a middle-aged woman. She looked to be in her 50s. The vampire had pulled her head back, exposing her neck. He was smirking towards the crowd, like he was doing some entertainment tricks for the publics amusement. Remus felt a shiver run down his spine just as bubbling anger started coursing through his body.

"That's Silas." Salvator whispered, "He's the head of a particularly notorious group of vampires. They have been causing the most trouble here Mr. Lupin. But he's too powerful for me to stop. He's over a millennium years old. I think one of the oldest in our country Sir."

Remus had heard of Silas before. One of the most brutal vampires in the country. He was suspected to have been working for Voldemort. But concrete evidence could never be found against him. But the order knew that he worked for Voldemort. Severus had confirmed it.

"A witch's fresh blood people" Silas declared, giving a wide smirk, flashing his large fangs. "The pleasure" He licked his lips and dived towards the witch's exposed neck. Just as quickly did Remus's wand shot out from his wand holster and he flicked it towards the vampire. With a jerk Silas was pulled back, like an invisible rope had hooked into him. And Remus pulled, with a sudden shriek the vampire let go of the witch and was tossed towards the other end of the disc. His robes were singed, smoke emanating from it.

The crowd went absolutely stile and silent. Remus stepped forward onto the disc. Wand still pointed towards the now slowly standing Vampire. Silas hissed, his red eyes glowing with rage, fangs dripping with venom. "Wizard! We've a wizard here!" He snarled, then suddenly like a switch has been turned off, he gave a big grin. "How foolish of you wizard. Risking yourself for a mudblood. And now see what you've got yourself into? I'll just kill you."

Remus didn't move a single muscle. He stilled himself, hand forward in a dueling stance. Alert and ready; he knew even a blink of an eye and the vampire would have him finished. Over a 1000 year old vampire, ancient vampires were the most dangerous of their kind.

Silas laughed mockingly. "You really think you can fight me wizard? A twenty year old kid against a 1000 year old ancient?"

"Just shows how weak you really are doesn't it. That you'll lose to a kid?" Remus taunted him, rage would cause him to make a mistake; a mistake which Remus could use to finish this fight.

"Such confidence?" Silas sneered, " I'm going have to kill you slowly now. Do you even know who you are up against?" The vampire gave a superior look; why do all bad people like gloating before fights? Remus wondered. "I'm Silas. The dark one; the worst vampire you'll ever come across kid. Even the dark lord feared me."

Such self-pompousness, did Voldemort pick his pompousness from Silas? Remus mentally snorted. He would have to kill the vampire. Now there was no other choice. Remus was marked by Silas, if he let the vampire go not only will he hunt Remus till he successfully kills him. But also he'll hunt for the witch who he saved or was trying to save currently. Remus steeled himself. He always hated the fatal duels during the war.

"So are you going to do something or stand gloating all day?" Silas stiffened; the entire pub was pin drop silent. And then everything happened so fast that it was almost impossible to follow.

Silas moved lightening quickly, and was on top of Remus in a blink of an eye. Remus prepared for this had moved his wand arm away. Just as he had anticipated silas went for his wand arm. Before silas could change his attack trajectory, Remus hissed "flammae solaris" White hot flames erupted from his wand, hitting the vampire straight on its chest. A high-pitch scream filled the room as silas started burning. But it wasn't an ancient one for nothing. He kicked Remus, sending him flying out of the way. As Remus fell he rolled over into a fighting stance; just as Silas now with deep burn marks reached for Remus with a snarl. The vampire thought he'll bite the wizard and snap his neck. But to his complete shock Remus moved almost as quickly out of the way. Swinging his legs to trip Silas and before the vampire can move he felt a piercing pain in his chest. He looked down to find a wooden stake plunged through his heart.  
In utter shock at the turn of events, Silas spluttered, "h.. ow? No wizard has.." Silas gasped as he could feel himself about to die.  
"No wizard ever managed to beat you?" Remus asked quietly. "That's because I'm just not a wizard. I'm also a werewolf!" Silas's eyes widen with dawning realization but it was too late, his body shuddered one last time and then the ancient creature was no more.

Absolute silence filled the pub. No one could believe it. Silas was an ancient one; everyone in the establishment had feared him. And for this young wizard.. no werewolf.. no wolfwizard? To have just killed the vampire. Just who was this man!

Remus stepped up and walked towards the lady who was still shivering. He knelt down and kindly looked at her. "Madam please come, here let me help you." The lady clung to him as Remus helped her up, supporting her weight. He looked towards a gapping Salvator. Upon Remus eyes meeting his; the vampire owner of the pub snapped back to sense. Clearing his throat he snapped, "Right, show is over folks. And incidentally so is the club time. It's closing for the night. Everyone out!"

Slowly still muttering the crowd started leaving. Most people giving Remus looks of awe to some fear and others calculating. Two vampires even took Silas's body with them giving Remus awe come feared looks. The wolfwizard meanwhile had sat the lady down on a chair and had summoned some butterbeer and chocolate from the upper floor. Making the lady drink some of it, and eat the chocolate, you could see the lady regaining some of her faculty.

With a thud Salvator closed the main doors and glided over to the other two. He still looked shocked and a bit awed. "Mr Lupin do you have any idea what you have just accomplished?" Remus gave Salvator a tired look, "Not really; I know I killed an ancient one, which is highly difficult to do. Doesn't matter to me though, I had to protect the innocent." Salvator look turned to one of admiration. "Indeed sir, but you will be revered and feared by the dark creatures henceforth. The last time someone had killed an ancient one of our kind was over two century's ago. Silas was perhaps a bit over boastful about he-who-must-not-be-named fearing him; but I'm sure even you know who would have been touch wary of an ancient one."

Lupin shrugged, frankly he could care less. It had to be done. He had to save the woman from harm. Maybe getting a bit of notoriety to his name could perhaps help him somehow. And if these kind of things were happening here more often as Salvator had confided to him earlier, it actually would be a good idea if he warded the place with the standard protection and security wards. It'll save lives of innocents.

"Thank you son." The quiet voice of the lady reached him. Remus smiled at her, "Think nothing of it ma'am." The lady nodded slowly. Remus turned to look towards the vampire owner.

"I'll ward this place Salvator. We should put a stop to incidents like these from happening again. But I can't simply do it. For being able to ward a property you need to have an official company registered in the ministry and gringotts. Only then can you start doing business. And I don't see the ministry giving a werewolf permission to start a company." Remus started frowning.

"Salvator how are you the owner of the pub now? I thought Mr Charter was killed in that death eater raid few years back?" The vampire suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable, "Yes sir, but we had a new owners soon sir." Remus looked keenly at the vampire, "well can't the new owners contract someone to ward the place?"  
Salvator was getting increasingly more uncomfortable, "Sir, it's not possible currently."  
"Why not?"  
"Sir, I can't tell much as the owners took precautions to ensure that I can't give out much detail about who owns this establishment." Remus started looking suspiciously, could it be death eaters? "It was to protect me from the dark lord, Mr Lupin." Salvator added quickly, rightly deducing which direction Remus's thoughts were heading. "I'm proxy owner sir; till the real owner comes and claims it."

Remus nodded, running his hand through his hair. So how do they go about to ensure this place is warded?

"Perhaps I can help?" Both Salvator and Remus jumped at the voice; they had completely forgotten about the third presence in the room. The lady looked more composed and strong now. With brown hair in a bun, a kind face, she looked very matronly to Remus.

"I take it you are Remus Lupin?" The lady asked looking at Remus with a bit of a sad smile on her face. Remus was a bit surprised as her tone was that of a person who knew him. He simply nodded. "You must have known my son Edward Watson then?"

Edward Watson? Ed of Ravenclaw? His batch mate at Hogwarts and later comrade at the Order of the phoenix. And then with a sinking feeling he remembered Ed had passed away in the battle of Hogsmeade couple of years back. "Ya" Remus cleared his throat "Yes I knew Ed ma'am."

"He was my son." The lady simply stated. "I'm Mary Watson Mr Lupin."  
"Please Mrs Watson, it's Remus." Remus didn't know what to tell, I'm sorry would sound so hollow. "I and Ed were friends at Hogwarts ma'am."

Mrs Watson smiled, an understanding look crossing her face, like she knew how Remus was feeling currently. "Yes Ed spoke very highly of you and your friends. Especially James Potter." She gave a sudden grimace, "I'm sorry to breach this topic dear; I don't think so you would want to talk about this."  
Remus suddenly felt his throat tightening; he remembered the cemetery, earlier today. James Lily Harry.. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Remus looked at Mrs Watson and tried to smile. "They were like my family ma'am."

Mrs Watson patted Remus hand lightly. Then with a determined strength of will she seemed to pull herself together. "I digressed from what I wanted to tell dear. I think I can help you both here. I'm a widower Mr.. Remus. I've no one anymore." Remus and Salvator exchanged completely confused and empathy filled looks.

"What I'm trying to say dear is I can apply for a company to be registered in the ministry. And by that way you can officially ward and help Mr.." "Salvator madam" "Mr. Salvator here" Mrs Watson completed.

Remus immediately started to protest. "Mrs Watson I cannot ask this of you. I can't risk your money and.."  
"Remus!" Mrs Watson sternly interrupted. "I would have died today an hour ago. And then what? What will I do with my money? Both my husband and son are long gone. I'm alone. At least this way I can help people. Especially as you said it'll save innocent lives if this place is warded properly. That's what Edward would have wanted to do. And perhaps with you working.." Mrs Watson stuttered a little here, "Perhaps I'll have someone to talk to once in a while again, like a nephew perhaps."

Remus was floored. He could see the earnestness of Mrs Watson here, and the last bit clenched at Remus heart. Wasn't he thinking just today evening that he had no family left anymore. Except Harry. Harry. Perhaps if he succeeded in this venture, and got stable. Maybe just maybe in a few years time he could offer a home for Harry? If Harry wanted to come of course, well at least Harry can come over for holidays!

A slow hope started shaping in Remus heart; he kneeled down and took Mrs Watson's hand and looked into her eyes. "I agree to your offer ma'am. And you'll have a nephew to converse." Remus felt himself smiling along with Mrs Watson, whose eyes were also glistering with unshed tears.

"So it's settled then." Salvator the vampire spoke. "If I may offer some advice Mrs. Watson, please register for a magical consultancy firm which covers various branches of magic. That way a more diverse clientele can call upon you. After all Mr. Lupin I can guarantee you a lot of magical beings or establishments like the night dragon would want to consult you on various assignments sir. Which they can't hire or ask a wizard to help with."

Remus nodded thoughtfully, as Mrs Watson smiled. "Ya I guess they will."

Salvator smiled as he extended his hand for Remus to shake, "Then let me have the pleasure of hiring you for your first project Consultant Lupin."


	3. Ch 2: Dumbledore's mistake

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter; Only the plot and OC's are mine.

**Chapter 2: Dumbledore's mistake**  
1986, Hogwarts.

** ICW hails famous werewolf consultant Lupin  
** Responsible for containing The Nevado del Ruiz volcano eruption disaster!

_4__th__ Jan 1986,_

_Remus Lupin, the famous magical consultant of the United Kingdom has been hailed by the international confederation of wizards for preventing The Nevado del Ruiz volcano eruption from turning into an absolute disaster at Columbia._

_A statement from an ICW spokesperson, along with the Colombian ministry of magic was released late yesterday night stating:_

_**The November 13**__**th**__** Nevado del Ruiz volcano eruption of last year was not the result of nature taking its course. It was in fact the sinister plot of a band of dark wizards who believed an old dwarf base to be present in the depths of the mountain.**_

**_Consultant Lupin was hired by ICW a few months back to investigate some irregularities occurring in the dark market trade. Not only did he uncover the plot of the band of dark wizards with his impressive investigation skills. He also assisted and led the charge of the Colombian ministry and ICW hit team which was given the mission to foil the schemes of the dark wizards. It was only due to the ingenious magical knowledge, skill and quick thinking of consultant Lupin. That the rescue team was able to come up with an on the spot counter plan; which negated the dark magic which had already started the eruption of the volcano. Consultant Lupin and the hit-team saved innumerable lives and averted a paramount disaster from happening. ICW and the Columbian government convey their heartiest regards and thank you to consultant Lupin._**

_Thus it seems the werewolf consultant has added yet another feather to his hat of famous deeds. Consultant Lupin is of course the only recorded magician who has managed to slay an ancient one in over 2 centuries. Along with having the reputation of being one of the best minds in obscure magic. Consultant Lupin is going from strength to strength._

_As just today morning ICW's retiring chief mugwump prof. Robert Franklin announced the medal of magic for Remus Lupin. One of the highest recognition the ICW can bestow on a wizard._  
_The last wizard from Britain to receive this honour was of course was prof. Albus Dumbledore for his famous defeat and capture of the dark lord Grindelwald._

_This certainly raises a lot of pressure and questions about the proposed anti-werewolf laws back at home. Will the ministry go with it after such noble exploits of werewolf consultant Lupin?_

_For more on the werewolf laws go to pg 3._  
_For a short biography of Remus Lupin. Go to pg 5-6._  
_Is prof. Dumbledore in line to succeed as the next supreme mugwump of ICW? Go to pg 8._

Albus Dumbledore kept the paper on his desk, Fawkes twirled a melody while peering at him.  
"Indeed my friend, wonderful news about Remus." Dumbledore smiled and reached for his infamous stash of lemon drops.

Albus couldn't have been happier. Remus was doing well; he had worried for him after the nightmare that was Halloween 1981. Remus had withdrawn into himself, filled with grief and anger. Albus could understand it; indeed the dear boy had lost everything that day. Thus Albus had been deeply worried for him. But then it had all changed after the famous defeat of an ancient vampire which Remus had achieved to save an innocent witch. It was an impressive feat; and things had only turned for the better since then. Now if only the same could be said about Severus..

Albus mussing were cut short by a sudden arrival of a barn owl. In its owlish style the owl dropped a note and plucked a lemon drop, then departed. Albus chuckled, how we can learn something from everything.

Curiously he picked up the note.

_Professor Dumbledore, I'll be shortly coming for a visit. It's important. Remus._

"How curious Fawkes, weren't we just talking about him." Fawkes looked towards the headmaster and then went back to preening its feathers as Dumbledore started stroking his long beard. Lost in his thoughts now..

* * *

Remus Lupin was slowly walking through the halls of Hogwarts. How he missed this place, and the wonderful memories he had of here. It sure felt nostalgic and sad as well for the time gone by; How he missed his friends. He let out a long breath of air.  
He saw 2 students walking towards him who then abruptly stopped and started gapping at him; wonder and awe written over their faces. Remus smiled at them which promptly led to them scampering away. He felt self-conscious as he listened to the young students whispering as they went away.  
"Was that The consultant Lupin!"  
"Ya I think.. He looks so cool!"  
"Awesome wait till we tell others."

He was famous now. How he detested it. He could imagine James rolling in laughter somewhere, especially regarding few of the more embarrassing fan-girls incidents he had experienced over the years. Mentally shaking his head, he picked up his pace towards the headmasters office.

And just like that his thoughts turned to the reason of his visit to the headmaster; anger started coursing through him. He clenched his hands into fists and walked faster.

A burst of magic made Albus aware of Remus stepping onto the stairs of his office. It was a recognition rune charm he had designed on the stairs, during his early days as headmaster. It gave him an alert whenever someone was coming; and it never ceased to amaze the students how the headmaster always knew who is coming to his door.  
Knock knock.

"Come in Remus"

As Albus stood up to greet his former student he was not prepared for the glare he was receiving from the young werewolf. His smile turning into a frown, as he opened his mouth to enquire what was wrong. He was cut short by Remus.

"Have you checked on Harry Dumbledore?"

This got Albus even more puzzled. "Harry? Well no Remus."  
"But rest assure Remus", he continued hastily, "Arabella has kept an eye on him for years now."

"And what does Arabella have to say about Harry's lifestyle at his aunts place professor?" The young werewolf continued to glare. Albus knew he had to thread carefully with his explanation here. "Now Remus, I know you don't think Petunia will take proper care of Harry. And to a certain extent I know you are right. While Harry may not have the most comfortable childhood; he's safe Remus. That is the most important thing won't you agree?" That should hopefully pacify Remus somewhat.

"Safe?" Remus hissed. "I went to check on the boy headmaster." Dumbledore's expression turned into a disapproving one. "Remus you can't just go there and disturb the muggles. I assured Petunia that there won't be any disturbance from our kind to her and her family"

"I went without them noticing professor."  
"Now Remus you can't just trespass into property…"  
"And found harry lives in a CUPBOARD!" Remus cut through Dumbledore's words.

Silence filled the room. Even Fawkes wasn't making any noise.

"Are you sure Remus?" The headmaster asked with an edge to his voice. "You sure you weren't at the wrong place at the wrong time?"  
Remus looked murderously. "It had a small plate inscribed harry's room inside the cupboard." Remus was now breathing deeply with supressed horror. "They have been treating Harry like a house elf professor! If I didn't realise the wards are tied with harry to that place and might cause him harm if I remove him. Right now I and Harry would have been far away from this country and you none the wiser headmaster!"

"Remus I.."

"The ICW has recognised me as proxy guardian of Harry Potter internationally professor. I got all the paperwork done. The ministry here wouldn't allow me to be Harry's guardian; but now in international laws I'm Harry's guardian!"  
Dumbledore sagged, he sat down looking deep in thought. Then suddenly looking like he's come up to a decision, the old headmaster stood up. "Come Remus." And he swept away and out of his office.

Remus followed the headmaster briskly through the walls of Hogwarts and then out in its grounds. Once they walked through the gates of the castle; Dumbledore offered Remus his hand, after making sure Remus was holding onto him securely. The headmaster turned on the spot and with a slight pop both of them disappeared.

* * *

Approaching the door of number 4 private drive. Remus was again starting to feel the anger growing inside of him. He wisely decided to keep quite least he did something to lily's sister as Dumbledore rang the bell. Petunia Dursley opened the door and then abruptly gasped and stumbled back.

"Mrs Dursley" Dumbledore nodded in a polite way, yet Remus could see the normal twinkling of the eyes of the headmaster was missing. "I'm Albus Dumbledore and this here is Remus Lupin one of your sisters friend. May we come in?"

Petunia looked frantic, Remus saw her worriedly throw a glance towards the cupboard under the stairs. He felt the headmaster stiffen at that. Then with a false bravado she hissed, "I'm busy. I don't have time for this. Come some other time." She tried to make a shooing motion to indicate them go away.

"I'm afraid you'll have to bear our company Petunia." Dumbledore's voice left no room for argument as he swept into the house. Remus could see Petunia paling rapidly and again throwing a fearful look towards the cupboard under the stairs. "You can't just come into our home like this." She suddenly shrieked, "I'll call the police!"

Remus was about to snap at her, the audacity of the woman to threaten them with law after what he saw her do to her own nephew! But before he could tell her exactly what he thought of her, Dumbledore cut in. "Do call the policemen Mrs Dursley, I'm sure they would be very interested in knowing how you treat your nephew."

Dumbledore's voice was emotionless, calm and poised. And yet suddenly Remus felt the air tingling with ion, magic was radiating out of the old headmaster. Petunia herself was trembling with fear.

"Yo..you can't do that! What will happen to my little Dudley. I.." She looked almost ready to faint.  
Dumbledore seemed unaffected, keeping a steady stern gaze on Petunia. Remus felt like he was back in a tense order of the phoenix meeting with an angry Dumbledore. He shivered slightly, no wonder Voldemort feared him.

"I thought placing Harry here with your family would give you the chance to make up for what you lost with your sister. You could have made so much out of it." The headmaster said levelly, "And yet you took out your anger and petty envy on an innocent child. One of the worst things anyone can ever do; abuse a defenceless child. "  
There was a silent pause after Dumbledore's words.  
Petunia's expression had become unreadable.

"Harry will no longer be staying here." Dumbledore declared causing Remus to sharply look towards the headmaster. "But he'll need to come here and stay for 3 weeks once every year." Dumbledore continued talking, "It's imperative that we do that as the protection this will offer to not only Harry but your family as well is invaluable."

Dumbledore gave a serious look towards Petunia who nodded back stiffly.

"It is set then. Remus please wait till Harry returns from school and you can take him home with you. We will discuss further regarding his security and permanent living arrangements later today." Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt so overwhelmed suddenly. Harry would be coming home with him. And oh yes he's going to stay at home with Remus, he'll make sure of it. Dumbledore will just have to accept it.

After giving Dumbledore a nod to which the headmaster nodded back. "Then I'll take my leave now. I've to return to Hogwarts. Please meet me at your earliest convenience Remus. I'm sure we've much to discuss." After getting another nod from a still overwhelmed Lupin; Dumbledore turned and departed.

Remus slowly exhaled a slow breath he hadn't even realised he was holding. He turned to look out of the open door. He couldn't wait for the time when Harry would walk up the lane towards Remus. And then they would be together again. A long overdue family reunion..

It was late night at the headmaster's office. A merry fire was blazing away at the fireplace as Dumbledore and Remus sat nursing their drinks. The warmth of the room and quite of the late hour was peaceful and relaxing for Remus.

"How is young Harry?" The headmaster asked with a troubled and guilty look. "I never thought they'll make life that difficult for him Remus. Otherwise I would have never placed him there. I should have listened to Minerva" The headmaster sighed, looking every bit his old age for once.

"He's very reserved professor. But you can guess why. It'll take time but I'm sure he'll come out of it." Remus sighed; it had been so wonderful to finally meet Harry and take him home earlier today. And they'll slowly become a family again Remus vowed that to himself.

"I'm sure he'll Remus. You would be good for him." Remus looked at Dumbledore with a surprised look. He had anticipated a long argument to get the headmaster to agree to let harry live permanently with him.  
The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes made an appearance as he observed the surprised look on his former students face. "I checked your home defences earlier today Remus." Remus now regarded Dumbledore in a more appraisal way. Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm sorry if you feel like I intruded Remus. But I had to check it when you were not aware of it to see how good they are; and I have to say they are exceptionally good my boy." Dumbledore raised his glass in a toast to Remus. "It would take me hours to break them down, I'm sure it's as secure as we can get for young Harry. And we can add more improvements to your existent wards."

Remus nodded his acceptance. Well Harry staying with him was official now. He was ready to dance in giddiness. "What about his education Remus?"

Remus forcefully got his focus back at the conversation they were having currently. "Aunt Mary has assured me that she'll take care of it sir. I thought Harry would benefit from some personal coaching now to get him upto speed in both muggle and magical education. Especially after the harm those Dursleys have done to his confidence." Remus scowled at the reminder of those despicable beings.

Dumbledore grimaced but then nodded with a smile forming and his eyes twinkling in full force. "Excellent, excellent. I'll leave Harry's education and health in your capable hands till he comes to Hogwarts then Remus." Remus couldn't help but return the headmasters smile.

They spoke for a while longer, discussing everything that needed to be taken care of due to the turn of events the day had caused. Finally into the early hours of the morning, Remus got up to head home. Where Harry was sleeping currently. Remus heart was singing with happiness.

Just as he was about to floo away, Dumbledore called him, "Remus, I think you need to take this." Turning around Remus couldn't believe his eyes. There on the headmaster's hands was a shimmering silver cloak, the invisibility cloak of James! He had thought it had got burnt that fateful night like most of James and lily's possessions. He reached reverently for the cloak, taking it and holding it with hundreds of emotions assaulting his heart. "James had left it with me just a few days before.. I thought you should have it now. After all, keeping with the Potter family tradition Harry should get it as he leaves for Hogwarts." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling with mischief which was matched by the marauder fondly.

"Till then I thought it will come in good use for you Remus, with your dangerous line of work. That reminds me I never got the chance to congratulate you on your fine accomplishments of the last few months." There was a proud look on Dumbledore's face. Remus felt himself starting to flush as he muttered his thank you, making Dumbledore beam at him.

Then after a final few parting words and goodbyes; Remus finally flooed home. Home, which from today onwards became Harry's home too..


	4. Ch 3: A pact between brothers

**Author's corner: **I got my first review other day. Thank you PurpleBullet; this chapter dedicated to you! :D****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; Only the plot and OC's are mine.****

Chapter 3: A pact between brothers.  
Summer, 1987. Longbottom manor.

It was a comfortable looking room; a queen size bed on one side, adjacent to which was a night stand. The stand held a plant with luminous bulbs as flowers. Along with a picture of a round faced woman and a good looking man waving at the camera holding a chubby one year old baby. The room looked well taken care off. There was a desk facing towards the large window which over looked the extensive grounds of the manor house. One section of the room was taken over by a large wardrobe and a door leading to a private bathroom for the occupant of the room. The other side of the room had a long bookshelf filled with books. Prominently containing books on topics of plants and animals.

In the middle of the room, on a comfortable looking rug sat a young boy. Six year old Neville Longbottom had a look of complete concentration on his face, as he browsed through a stake of moving pictures. With a slight frown his eyes trailed over a particular picture of two young kids waving. Both held by their mothers. One of course was Neville himself sitting comfortably on his mum's lap and grinning at the other baby besides him. The other baby is what had caught Neville's attention. The baby was sitting on a woman with auburn hair and sparkling almond shaped green eyes. The baby was matching Neville's grin and waving to baby Nev. The other baby it seemed had inherited his mother's eyes, but had a tuft of jet black hair which was already starting to stick up in a messy way. Neville was looking at baby Harry Potter.

It had come as a complete shock to young Neville when on his last visit to his parents at St. Mungo's, his mum for the first time ever had given Neville something else than the customary bubble-gum wrappers which she generally gave. Indeed it was this particular picture. Neville remembered clearly as his mum had handed over this picture with a slight smile and patted Neville's hair. She had then proceeded to point at baby Neville and whispered so faintly Neville almost thought he had mistaken her words of "Nev..". Then she had pointed at the other baby and had whispered just as faintly, "Harry..", His mother seemed to struggle a bit more to say something, or maybe remember, but just like that she then stopped frowning and went back to the blank look which Neville was used to seeing on his parents face all his life. It generally was cause for much anguish for young Neville to see his parents like this; but today it was different. Today for the first time ever, Neville's mum had said his name. Neville couldn't help as his heart burst into happiness. This was a memory which he would cherish all his life, he knew it. Then he had sprinted to his grandmother who was sitting beside his father to tell what had just occurred. His mother had recognised him for the first time.

It had been one of the best days of Neville's short life. It was only at night when he was tucked into his bed and about to fall asleep he recalled the other baby in the picture, whose name his mum had also taken- Harry.

Hence a week later we find Neville looking with absolute concentration at the picture of baby Harry Potter and his godmother Lily Potter. Yes, Lily Potter had been his godmother, it had come as a big shock to Neville along with finding out that James Potter had been his godfather. It had taken a lot of courage for young Neville to ask his grandmother about the other baby and what it meant. Talking about his parents was always a touchy topic with his grandmother. So Neville was relieved when his grandmother hadn't told him to go away or started crying. Instead she had just looked at Neville for a long time.

Augusta Longbottom had finally taken a long breath and whispered, "I guess it's time you know some things Neville." And then had proceeded to tell him the grand tale; because it was like a grand adventurous tale for Neville, of how his parents along with the potters who were close friends of the longbottoms and their other friends had fought against the evil of dark lord Voldemort. Neville was enthralled by his parents and their friends bravery, horrified of how terrible actually the dark lord and his supporters were and finally in tears at the sad ending for him. Voldemort was gone, but he Neville had as good as lost his parents. It was so unfair, why had it happened to his parents, why not someone else. But just as he thought that, Neville felt ashamed that he wished someone else to face such ill fortune. As he cried into his grandmothers shoulder, Neville suddenly realised, he wasn't alone in this- Harry. He still couldn't believe that he actually had met The Harry Potter as a baby and the Potters were his godparents, but Harry had lost his parents too. He and Neville both had lost their parents. And their parents had sacrificed themselves for defeating evil. Neville would be proud, very proud of his parents and godparents. And he would try to be like them, he promised himself. But first Neville needed to know, "Gran, where is Harry?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Notting hill, London.

It was a cloudy sky with a morning chill that greeting the sleepy residents of the Notting hill area. 1 Leamington Road, London, was a four storey villa house. The house's grand door ushered you to a welcome area which beheld an impressive fire place, which then lead to a stately formal room followed by an office and a conference room both overlooking the well maintained back garden. The first floor housed a family-living room, a private study, a library and a kitchen. It also housed a small greenhouse at the back. Upstairs, the 2nd floor had an extensive master bedroom suite which occupied most of the floor; it also had an entertainment & game room. Finally the last floor contained four family bedrooms with attached bathrooms. There was also a secret basement which had a strong room, and a duelling arena.

Mrs Mary Watson currently was the only awake occupant of the house. Preparing breakfast of eggs and toasts, Mary let her mind drift. The last five years had been the best five years in a long time. First Remus and her setting up the consultancy firm; which had slowly started succeeding to the point where now Remus had become a world famous consultant. Mary couldn't have been more proud of the polite werewolf. Who not only had saved her life but now had become the most integral part of her life. And then a year back, Harry had arrived. She had fallen in love with him the moment she was introduced to the quiet boy. And slowly over the year, Harry had come out of his shell filling the house with his laughter and joy. In Mary's eyes turning their house into a home and them into a family. She was content with her 2 boys. Speaking of them..

A sudden sound of pounding footsteps announced the arrival of the youngest resident of Watson Villa. Harry Potter burst into the kitchen with a spring on his steps, "Morning gran!" and a big grin on his face. Mary turned with a frown on her face, "What have you done harry?" Mischievous sparkling green eyes met Mary's own blue ones, "I'll set the table gran." Harry gave an innocent look and turned to the kitchen table. Mary sighed, whatever it is, she was sure she'll find out soon enough. A more sedate pair of feet on the stairs announced the eminent arrival of the final resident of their home. Remus Lupin walked into the kitchen in a drowsy stupor. He had been up almost all night, that ancient greek tome he was trying to decrypt for the museum of Athens was taking ages. Wondering why on earth he agreed to do it to that amused looking curator, he groped around blindly for his morning cup of coffee. The effect some caffeine does to you is wonderful.

"Sweet Merlin REMUS!" Remus cringed at the sudden shriek from Aunt Mary. At the same time Harry it seemed couldn't hold in his laughter any longer as he burst into full blown laughter. Pinching the bridge of his nose Remus finally properly opened his eyes to see what all the fuss was about. And just at that moment a blinding flash of a camera snap left him seeing blind spots in front of him. Damn! Finally clearing his eyes, he looked straight into the kitchen mirror. Remus would later vehemently deny the high pitched shriek he produced while looking at himself. Which lead to another round of laughter from Harry and even a few chuckles from Aunt Mary.

His hair was turned blond and curled; his face had such feminine make-up it would make the neighbour Mrs Swan proud. Red lipstick with a pink floral gown completed his look.

"Well, I can see you are taking your magical studies seriously Harry. Needed a potion to change my hair colour I guess? But how on earth did you manage to get this garish dress on me?" Remus finished looked bewildered.

"Sorry Moony, trade secret" Harry gave a wink and a smile, "Can't tell." Remus made a dramatic show of pouting making Harry giggle. "Ok enough both of you, your breakfast, eat now" Mary admonished. "Really someday the shocks of these pranks will be the end of my life" Remus and Harry turned to give big smiles at that before digging in.

As breakfast was coming to an end a regal looking owl swooped into the kitchen. It headed for Remus and stuck its leg out. With a slight frown on his face Remus untied the letter and gave the owl some of his breakfast. As the owl got busy helping itself to the food, Remus unfolded the expensive looking parchment and began to read.

_Consultant Mr. Lupin,_

Remus let me first offer my heartfelt congratulations over all the achievements you've had over the last few years. I'm sure if my son and Alice were in good health today along with James and Lily they all would have been very proud of you. Rest assured I'm very proud.

The reason for my letter to you is my grandson. Neville recently has been getting more and more curious about his parents and their friends. Particularly the ending of the war and his parents and godparents part in it. Yes Remus I recently told Neville about Lily and James and Neville is very proud of them and his parents. But especially he has been enquiring about Harry. I know Harry's location is a closely guarded secret. All I know is he's living with some of Lily's family in the muggle world. But I thought maybe you would know something?

Any case I hope that you can find some time out of your busy schedule to come home. I'm sure Neville will be ecstatic to meet you and learn more about his parents and godparents from their friend. If you are busy, it's understandable. I'm sure your consultancy work is time consuming.

Best wishes,

Augusta Longbottom,  
Longbottom manor.

Remus let out a sigh as he finished reading the letter; looking up he found the concerned looks of both Aunt Mary and Harry. He gave a slight smile to both of them. It seemed it was time to tell Harry about his godparents. At least his godmother, Alice Longbottom. It seemed unfair how much Neville and Harry had lost due to no fault of their own. Parents and their godparents in both cases. Yes Harry's godparents were dead in Remus's mind. Turning towards Harry he prepared himself for a long explanation and the emotions which it will undoubtedly bring forth in both him and Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was nervous; it was two days since the prank breakfast. The letter which had arrived, which now Harry knew was from Mrs Longbottom, had changed Harry's world again. He remembered the first time when he had met Remus at the Dursley's drawing room. Almost unbelievably listening that he was going to be taken away by his parents best friend. It had been a dream come true for Harry; he had always dreamt and hoped that someone would come and save him from the Dursleys.

But it wasn't all as happy as it had inititally appeared. He later had been told his family history. The sacrifice of his parents for saving him, the tales of terror which Voldemort spread, everything. It had left Harry shaken. It felt soo surreal to Harry. First there was the fact that magic really existed! No wonder the dursleys tried so hard to make harry believe there was no such unnaturalness as magic. Harry mentally snorted; if anything was unnatural it was the Dursleys. But here he was, magic was real and not only that, his parents were famous for defeating an evil wizard. In fact he was famous!

Harry had decided to ignore that notion for the moment. Anyway the next shock was to find out Remus was a werewolf. Moony of course had been highly uncomfortable while telling that to harry. Like he expected harry to run away screaming bloody murder or something. Harry still remembered fondly how Remus had chocked when Harry had exclaimed "Really, that's so cool!" Then he had been given strict instructions about full moon nights. He was to not go down to the basement no matter what. Remus would lock himself in the strong room there. A new invention called the wolfsbane potion helped Remus retain his mind during transformation; but he was still strict about Harry not coming anywhere near Remus.

Over the course of last year Harry had slowly found out through his own research, hearing moony and gran talk sometimes when they thought Harry wasn't around and from other tit-bits just how dangerous the wizarding civil-war had been. He had been thoroughly anguished when he heard the tale of grans son passing away, along with numerous other tales.

And now there was the new tale about his godparents. He couldn't believe what his godfather had done. Anger had boiled in him when he had found out; now he just felt anguish and more questions kept popping in his mind about his godfather. But he knew this topic at least was taboo in the house. Remus didn't want to talk or think of Black. Harry sighed, and then his godmother, one of his mom's best friends. And what had fate in store for her and his uncle frank. It was horrible, yet Harry wanted to meet his godmother now that he found out she was still alive. And a tiny part of him wanted to meet his godfather too. He wanted to ask that man WHY?

Shaking his head to clear all the thoughts clogging his mind, Harry thought of the reason he was standing near the fireplace at ground floor. He was about to go to Longbottom manor to meet Mrs. Longbottom and Neville.

Neville! His godbrother? Brother? Friend? Neville who he felt would understand how Harry felt the most. Harry wanted to be friends with him, and that's why he felt so nervous and scarred. He never had had friends in his life. Dudley had seen to it. But now he was about to go and meet for all purposes a boy who he knew if both their parents were alive would have been like his brother.

Taking a deep breath, he followed Remus who gave him an understanding and encouraging look, to floo to Lonbottom Manor.

He stumbled after Remus, spluttering and coughing, he hated traveling like this! He looked up to find himself standing in an impressive entrance hall with Longbottom courts of arms imprinted in the middle of the floor. The family logo he supposed. Then as Remus waved his wand to clean of the sooth from Harry's clothes and body, his eyes fell on the most strict and intimidating person he had ever met. He supposed this was Augusta Longbottom. Then his eyes fell on a boy his age standing behind Mrs. Longbottom, he had light brown hair, a good natured round chubby face- Neville. Neville gave harry a weak smile, which Harry returned just as weakly.

Suddenly Mrs Longbottom marched upto them with Neville following, extending her hand she said, "Remus, it's been too long. And young Harry." She looked sternly at Harry, he tried very hard not to fidget under the piercing scrutinising of Augusta Longbottom's eyes. Taking her hand now that Remus had finished shaking it, Harry tried to give a firm handshake. "How do you do Mrs. Longbottom?"

Something flickered in Augusta's eyes, "None of that Harry, your grandmother Dorea was my best friend, just like my husband Edgar was best friends to Charlus your grandfather. We attended Hogwarts together. And we were godparents to James and Frank respectively. We are family."

Something eased inside Harry, he gave a very hesitant smile, "It's grandmother Augusta for you." Mrs Long.. Grandmother Augusta's face flickered a small smile before she turned towards Remus. "Shall we go to the living room?"  
As Remus opened his mouth to reply, Neville hesitantly interrupted, "Gran can I and Harry", he gave a quick look towards Harry's direction before looking down with a flustered look, then with a visible effort of gathering courage, he again looked up and asked, "Can I show Harry my room gran?"

Remus gave Neville a big smile as Augusta paused to look at Neville in surprise before nodding, "Sure Neville. But be sure to be at the dining hall for lunch on time."  
Neville gave a big nod before turning to Harry and indicating to follow him.

Harry followed Neville through the staircase and into long corridors of the manor, with portraits of older generation Longbottoms it seemed. Both young boys keeping quiet. It was fine with Harry, this was his first visit to a true magical home. It was fascinating. Finally after another round they came up to a comfortable looking room. Neville entered with Harry following. Then they just stood looking at each other, both unsure of what to tell.

"Harry, Harry Potter" Harry extended his hand towards Neville.  
"Neville Longbottom" Neville said shyly while shaking his hand. And then both were again back to silence.

Finally with an effort it seemed Neville opened his mouth to ask, "Is it, do you, I mean how is it to live with Consultant Lupin? I mean he's famous, he does so many dangerous stuff", Neville's confidence it seemed started to grow as he spoke about Remus. "Do you get to see that?"

Harry who was relieved that they had a topic to talk about, just shrugged giving a small smile, "Not really, Moony, that's what I call Remus, doesn't let me see much of what he works on. Telling it's dangerous." Harry gave a bit of a grimace, he was as fascinated of Remus as Neville seemed to be. Unfortunately even though living with the famous werewolf, he had no clue of most of what the consultant did. But consultant Lupin seemed to have inadvertently given the opening both the boys wanted. They spent the next one hour talking about various things which was public about Consultant Lupin, to Neville it was the fascination about how it was like living with Remus. Harry for his part was equally fascinated with how Neville's childhood was, living in a magical manor and all that. Both boys soon lost their shyness and were happily chatting about various things.

"And this is Luminous globules. It gives a soothing light at night when it's dark. I like having the light. Especially when I was young and used to have nightmares of my parents…." Neville abruptly stopped talking, growing pale and closed.

Harry could see the boy closing off, he could understand, that's how he felt when anyone at his old school used to ask about his parents. Even though he didn't know the truth then, still he didn't like talking about his parents with others. But this was Neville, his mom was Harry's godmother, and well Neville was suppose to be like his brother right?

So collecting all his courage Harry whispered, "Even I have, used to have nightmares of my parents."  
Neville started like he had forgotten Harry was present there. "Oh. Like that night?" Then as though suddenly realising what he had asked, "Sorry I didn't mean to.. Sorry."  
"No it's alright, I mean, I don't get much, just see a lot of green light and hear a horrible laughter." Neville gave a very understanding look, then steeling himself up, he looked at Harry with determination and whispered, "I hear.. I hear my parents shriek in pain. And another woman keeps laughing while they.. " Neville shudders looking almost ready to faint. Harry instinctively grasped Neville's shoulder, this was more horrible than his dream, he couldn't even imagine how he would have felt if his parents were being tortured and he dreamt about that. He didn't know what to tell, so instead he just kept his hand on Neville's shoulder. Both boys lost in their thoughts.

It was after some time that Neville stirred and whispered very faintly. Harry had to literally press forward to catch what Neville was telling. "I want to cure them." Neville looked scarred of telling it aloud, Harry gave him a very understanding and encouraging look, "I just want to try.." Seeing harry listening intently instead of ridiculing him gave Neville confidence to go on, "I know everyone have said it's impossible. The healers at St. Mungo's have written it off by now. But just, if I've any chance.. I just want to try with my everything." Neville finished with a determined look on his face.

"Then I'll help." Neville turned to look at Harry with a look of disbelief written over his face. Harry smiled tentatively, "Aunt Alice is my godmother Nev. I want.. I want her to become alright as well." Neville smiled back just as tentatively. "And I think.." Harry seemed unsure now and it was Neville's turn to give him an encouraging look, " I think while we are doing that we should also try to find a more permanent cure for Moony." Harry gestured while trying to verbalise what he felt, "I know he's all famous but I've seen how tired he gets after every full moon. He's almost helpless during those days. Wolfsbane lets him keep his mind, but he gets so weak after the full-moons. I just want to help him, you know." Neville nodded with an understanding look before silently stating "Then we'll do it."

Harry looked up at Neville, he knew this was an important moment for both him and Neville, they both wanted to achieve something impossible together. Maybe they'll succeed or maybe not, but it was the desire to try, they had to, for the people who sacrificed so much for both Neville and Harry to survive in a Voldemort free world.

It seemed Neville was having similar thoughts, coz they both squared their shoulders as looks of determinations came upon them almost at the same time. Looking at each other Nevile stated with an air of ceremony, "So we'll try to heal my parents and help consultant Lupin." Harry nodded with a similar air of ceremony. "It's our pact nev." Neville nodded "Ya our pact.." Neville hesitated a bit before plunging on, "A pact between brothers".

Both Harry and Neville shared for the first time complete true smiles since they were 1 year old.


	5. Ch 4: The case of the ward staff

**Author's corner: **Hello everyone, do you have any suggestions about which house Harry and Neville should go? And anything else you would like in the story? Hope everyone's enjoying it so far, cheers! :)****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; Only the plot and OC's are mine.****

Chapter 4: The case of the ward staff  
1988, Watson Villa.

Sun light was streaming through the glass panelled wall of the library. As two near-eight year old boys sat pouring over their books. The main table was filled with various books on healing, herbology and potions. Harry and Neville, sitting on 2 burgundy couches, were busy taking notes and comparing their research with each other.

"Ok, I think I've listed out all the plants I could find used for mind control and mind healing potions." Neville said as he stretched himself after the long hour of writing.

"Alright, I've already listed out the potions I could find used for mind magic and healing." Running his hand through his hair, messing it up more, Harry Potter finally looked up to smile at Neville.

It was summer and both brothers were busy with their research. After all they had made the pact to help Remus and Neville's parents. Neville currently was staying at Watson villa with Harry and Remus. Both their grandmothers Augusta and Mary were away on holidays. Something about spas, tropical islands and relaxation. Both boys weren't sure why their grandmothers had seemed so excited about it.

But it had been Harry's first meeting with his godmother and Uncle Frank which had convinced Neville and him that maybe there is hope. Harry had been very nervous about the meeting. Special arrangements had been made. The Longbottoms were shifted to a private ward. Harry had sneaked in disguised as a Longbottom cousin into St. Mungos. His identity after all was to be kept a secret. The wizarding world still thought of Harry Potter being in the muggle world. So a nervous Harry had walked into the private ward. He had been warned by grandmother Augusta not to expect anything much. But that's where things had not gone as predicted.

Alice Longbottom had smiled the moment she saw Harry and Neville entering. With tears in her eyes she had swooped down and hugged both the boys. Harry and Neville both hadn't expected it; and just like that she had stood up next moment looking blankly around. It had been emotional. Especially for Neville, Harry could tell. But that wasn't to be the only excitement of the day. It was Neville's father's reaction which had completely shocked everyone in the room. Frank Longbottom had always been less responsive than Alice; it was due to him taking the brunt of the cruciatus curse while shielding his wife. He had suffered more; due to which he generally just stared around blankly without much response. But again the moment he saw Harry, he started, and suddenly reached out.. "Jame.." and as Harry now was coming to expect, next moment his Uncle Frank had gone back to looking around blankly.

It had caused much excitement and chaos. Grandmother Augusta was in tears, it was the first time she had heard her son speak, in fact react some way, in years. Neville as well it seemed was numb in shock and Harry? Harry didn't know how to react.

"Frank loved James like his younger brother." It had been Grandmother Augusta who later that evening had explained to Neville and Harry the why and what had happened. "You look so similar to your father Harry. He must have thought you to be James."

It had been a very emotional day for everyone. But it had been after few days, when Neville and Harry had sat down to discuss their "project X" the code word they had developed for their pact. They had come to the conclusion that somewhere in their blank state the real Frank and Alice Longbottom still existed. It had given them all the courage and determination they needed to work full force on their project x.

In one of their later visits Neville had tried to ask details about what was wrong with his parents medically to the deputy healer present. While Harry had distracted grandmother Augusta with his queries about St. Mungo's. It had been a dead end, the deputy healer had scoffed at Neville and had condescending told him "Do you even know the H of healing boy; go home and play." The duo had been furious with that, they had decided they'll learn everything they can of healing, especially regarding mind healing, before they approach a healer again. They'll show that deputy! The duo had also decided not to tell their grandmothers about their project X. Only Remus knew and he was sworn into secrecy. Remus of course had offered all the help he can give, he had completely agreed with Harry's sentiments that at least they should try.

So for the past six months both the boys had laboriously worked on learning more about healing. They had to juggle it between their normal studies. Now that Neville knew about Harry. Both were getting instructed on various Muggle and Magical subject by their grandmothers. Both were even getting taught the duties of being the heir to an ancient and noble house.

"Nev?" "Ya?" "I was thinking maybe we should even check out the muggle world healing I mean medical books. I know for instance they have psy-cho-logy" Harry struggled to utter the word, "Something to do with understanding how we think and stuff like that." Harry said as an explanation to Neville's bewildered look, "We should at least check them out right!"  
Neville nodded back with a smile forming, "Remus?" Harry smirked, "Ya and he has to take us out for dinner tonight!"

Laughing both boys scrambled out of the library, in search of the elusive werewolf consultant.

XXXXXXXXX

Holding his glass of mead Remus was staring hard at Director Hunt. They were seated in his office currently. Director Hunt shrugged, "We just heard a rumour Remus. Bode broke through a coded letter of our counter-parts at Ministry of Russia. It clearly states some old treatise was found in Barcelona of an apprentice of Sorcerer Mazak. It theorises that his master had made the ward-staff. And has the properties to weaken even the most formidable of wards. You can understand why I'm touch concerned even if maybe this is just some hogwash."

Hunt leaned back taking a sip from his glass. "So what can I do for you director?" "Ethan Hunt gave a steady look, "You know why I'm telling you this Remus. We want you to check it out."  
Remus started rubbing his temple, he knew a headache was about to form, arguing with Ethan always did that; the man could rival Dumbledore in talking his way into getting what he wanted. Well considering he was The director of the dept. of mysteries. No wonder he was as shrewd as he was. "I've other work Ethan, I don't think I can take time out for this. And.." Remus pushed on seeing the director opening his mouth to say something, "I've both Harry and Neville with me for the summer. Both Augusta and Mary are out on a well-deserved holiday. I wouldn't want to call them back and cut short their holiday because I'll go chasing some Russian rumour." Remus finished with a satisfied nod. There, what will he say to that!

Instead of the expected disappointed look, Ethan's eyes started twinkling not unlike a certain headmaster. How infuriating did that get! "My dear Remus, who ever said that you can't take Harry and Neville with you?" Ethan finished with a bemused look. Ethan of course was the only ministry member who knew of the exact location of where the famous Harry Potter was staying; it had been Dumbledore's idea. They needed a fail-safe if the ministry tried to create any forms of problems in future. And having the Director of Dept. of Mysteries in the loop was certainly a very advantageous coup for them.

Before Remus could respond with a sarcastic response, thundering footsteps and loud exclamations preluded the sudden bang with which his office door was thrown open and the duo, as Ramus had started to privately call Harry and Neville, made their noisy entrance.

"Moony! We need to find a muggle library and.." Harry trailed off and suddenly both boys looked flustered and embarrassed. "Sorry uncle Remus, we didn't know you had company." Neville quietly stated, with Harry nodding besides him.

Ethan gave a guffaw, "Think nothing of it boys. In fact Remus and I were just talking about you two." Leading the duo to give confused and curious looks. Remus sighed; he could already predict where this was heading, "Harry, Neville, let me introduce you to Ethan Hunt, director of the dept. of mysteries."

The duo suddenly had highly interested and inquisitive looks. "Nice to meet you sir." "How are you Sir?"  
Ethan smiled, "I'm good boys, thank you. Weren't you two telling something as you entered the room?"  
The duo flustered again, "We just wanted to go to a muggle library and find their medical books sir. It's for a project we're researching on." Harry offered silently. Ethan raised his eyebrows, "Already working on research at your age? Impressive! I can of course see where the inspiration must have come from." Ethan turned to give a cheeky grin at Remus, Remus scowled, Ethan turned and winked at the boys making them giggle and start to relax.

"So Remus I can already see that these two are very bright young men. I don't see any harm in you taking them along for this case." At this moment Remus so badly wanted to let his inner wolf out and throttle Ethan, Director or not! Harry and Neville's eyes had widened comically. "Case!" They exclaimed together, "And we can go?"  
"Hey wait! You are our only guardian for the summer Moony, grans are out. You have to take us!"  
"Ya uncle Remus we promise we'll behave, do everything as you ask. Please.."

Three expectant faces were looking at Remus. Ethan with a bright smile, Harry and Neville with their best pleading puppy faces. Remus knew when he was doomed..

XXXXXXXXXXX

A month later..

A sleek looking car was going at a fast pace. Remus was enjoying driving, no wonder so many muggles loved doing it; there was something relaxing about it. On the back seat sprawled in a tangle of limbs were the sleeping duo of Harry and Neville. Remus smiled looking at their sleeping forms.

It had been an enjoyable yet hard at work month for the trio of Remus, Harry and Neville. Ethan along with Harry and Neville had somehow managed to coerce Remus into taking the kids with him to help him with his new case. Remus had to admit it had been quite enjoyable. Almost like a holiday come work assignment for him.

The dept. of mysteries had salvaged everything they could about the rumours circulating in the antique and black market. Apparently a sorcerer Mazak existed around 350 BC. He was the most skilled wizard at the Mediterranean at that time. He was also the main sorcerer of Alexander's great army. Myth had it that Mazak devised a powerful staff which he called the ward staff, it apparently had the power to weaken even the most toughest and advanced of wards. It was this staff which had been behind the success of Alexander's world conquest.

The legendary ward staff was rumoured to have kept surfacing over the course of history. It was rumoured to have next been seen in the Roman Empire and predictably was the secret behind its success. As myth has it, when the roman empire split, the ward staff was stolen away by a mercenary, who later sold it at a great price to the ottomans to aid them in their seize of Constantinople. It was apparently due to the ward staff, that the great protective walls of Constantinople couldn't withhold the final seize of the ottomans. Unlike the numerous seizes it had resisted successfully over the centuries.

So it was to Constantinople or Istanbul as it's called these days that the trio were headed too. It had been the last place where the ward staff was rumoured to have been spotted. It had taken them well over a course of a month of rigorous research and more research to find all the facts from fiction and make sense of things. Harry and Neville had completely surprised Remus with how helpful, patient and brilliant they were through all the work. Remus had been expecting them to lose their patience and get bored in a week at max. But to his complete shock the more difficult the research became the more they seemed to thrive and get determined to solve it. Remus was so proud of them. He now really held hope that maybe they'll make something out of their project of helping Neville's parents.

The duo had not told Remus of their plans of finding a more permanent solution to the lycanthropy problem. They knew how sensitive Remus was about his ailment and also didn't wanted to give him hope and then if they failed. So they had just told Remus about curing Neville's parents.

It of course hadn't all been just work for the trio. Their research had begun at Rome. They had tried to find out all what the magical world had preserved about the roman empire and picked through the great number of scrolls for evidence of the ward staff. It had been hard for Harry and Neville, everything was written in Latin. They had of course been getting basic Latin classes from their grans, well they thought this gave them a good chance at improving and expanding their knowledge. After spending most of July in Rome and Italy they left for Spain to spend a week relaxing for the duos birthdays. Barcelona was hosting the annual wizarding European duelling and fencing competition. Neville and Harry were enthralled. They especially got excited when they found out about their junior leagues for under 15 year teens. The duo got determined to participate in the tournaments in future once they started Hogwarts. Remus made a mental note to himself to find a fencing instructor for the boys once they returned home.

After the exhilaration of the tournament weekend and celebrating the birthdays of Harry and Neville in the process. The trio had gone back hard at work to find out something important about the ward staff. And finally it was at Athens that they got their biggest breakthrough. It was an old map given by the same curator of museum of Athens for whom Remus once had decrypted an ancient Greek tome. The map stated that you had to go to a particular wall of the old protective walls of Constantinople. It was in a distinct part of the wall a code was to be said to find out the true location of the ward staff.

XXXXXXXXX

Rumelian Castle, near Istanbul.

Remus entered first with Harry and Neville following into the huge entranceway of the fortress. It had taken them two days to find the exact wall and say the code word written in the map to activate the directions for the ward staff. And a further one day to translate the ancient runes to get the exact location of the ward staff hiding place. It was apparently placed at the Rumelian Castle. The very castle which was built by the ottomans to help when they attempted to seize Constantinople.

The trio walked around like common tourists, getting enthralled by the grandeur of the place. Remus even got few souvenirs for them to take back home. Finally when they reached the tower of Zaganos Pasa, Remus stealthily incanted notice-me-not charms over the trio and they sipped past the security to the inner tower.

"Now remember you two, do everything as I say. Everything! Even if I'm in danger and I ask you both to run, you'll run. Got it?"

Both Harry and Neville nodded, and then rolled their eyes once Remus back was to them. This routine had taken place over an innumerable times since they left Athens and came to Istanbul. But Harry and Neville knew it was with good reason. They knew they had to be careful. They both pulled out two 7 and half inches practice wands which Mr. Hunt had given them with special status to use magic. As they apparently were junior assistants to Remus in this mission. It had been really fun to learn some basic charms and spells.

Finally reaching the bottom most part of the tower, Remus asked them to stand still. He then proceeded to walk around the smooth ground waving his wand in complex patterns and muttering under his breath. Harry and Neville stood still watching the famous consultant work with awed looks. They looked at each other and shared a smile. Both thinking back to their first conversation and both of their biggest wish then to someday accompany the consultant Lupin in an assignment.

Remus started talking as he kept waving his wand repeatedly at one particular corner. "I am trying to detect magical wards. Not break anything or push my magic too far, if you do that when a ward is around, the ward will get activated. What I'm doing is called 'magic feel', it's how ward breakers work. They just lightly feel for magic around with their own magic. It's a very sensitive work, takes years of practice to be able to start feeling magic." He paused to run his hand over a wall frowning. "I'm telling you two this because you can perhaps start learning to do this from now. Even if I don't think you'll get any success immediately, few years down the line you'll be able to start feeling magic. And I can tell you, it is a very advantageous skill to have. Ah there it is!"

Suddenly Remus pushed a block of stone and with a shuddering sound an opening formed on the floor, it looked stuffy inside, with a stone staircase leading down. All three looked down into the darkness.

They had been walking for over an hour now. Harry could feel his shirt sticking to his back due to the amount he was sweating. Neville and Remus weren't faring any better either. They had climbed down a 1000 steps and were now walking through a dark corridor deep underground. They all had their wands light with a 'lumos' and were carefully walking ahead. Harry could feel Remus getting edgier before them. He gripped his wand tighter, for some reason Harry felt like something would go horribly wrong. Something flickered in front of them.

They had finally it seemed come to the end of the tunnel. It was a huge pair of doors, decorate with motifs and gem stones. It seemed to be depicting some story.

"What now?" Neville asked looking around for some sign to help them. "Let me see.." Remus started muttering and waving his wand complexly again. Ethan and even the Athens curator had told him there was nothing to worry about taking the kids along with him. Hunt especially was sure that most of it was myth but even if they found the ward staff then he was sure it'll be more a treasure hunt adventure which the boys would enjoy than anything dangerous. He had even said Remus and the boys could have everything else they found if they get something. Ethan just wanted the ward staff to be secured in his dept. But now Remus was having second thoughts, it was all good to talk about treasure hunting in the comfortable confines of his office, but being present here in this underground tunnel about to reach the end of their adventure, Remus felt a foreboding feeling come over him. Well there was the opening portal, hope everything works out safe and nothing dangerous happens!

He sent a burst of pure magic to the biggest gem on the door. If he understood the wards correctly they needed a payment in magic. Perhaps it was the vaults builders' idea to exhaust a wizard? Remus felt a chill form in his spine as the gigantic doors started opening slowly. Centuries of cobwebs falling off as a result.

Harry got caught mid breath; treasure! It was a huge hall filled with light and even more so filled with mounds and mounds of pure gold and was that platinum? Bricks! There was jewelleries and gems as big as a dragon egg. And there in the middle of the hall suspended in mid-air was a staff. It was sparkling in a way like diamonds do, yet it was metal, Harry could tell. A sudden in-take of breath by Remus and his awe filled whisper of "Mithril" flabbergasted Harry. He could feel Neville getting just as shocked by this revelation. The legendary metal, which was lost to the ages. Only the extinct race of magical dwarves knew how to forge it. And on top of the mithril staff was a diamond as dark as the darkest of night. It was a beautiful staff; in fact Harry could feel its magical pull. It filled him with wonder.

"Hello, my friends."

All three of their heads snapped down to look below the suspended staff. Remus staggered behind, Harry could see his face going white with fear. "Manticore!"

_Manticore were sentient creatures, capable of intelligent speech but not classified as a being due to its violent tendencies, a manticore has a human-like head, a lion's body, and the tail of a scorpion. The tail secretes a venom that is instantly fatal to a victim of its sting. A manticore's skin repels virtually all known charms, so it is extremely difficult to subdue by magic._

The passage of fantastic beasts and where to find them came into Harry's mind.

The Manticore was calmly walking forward towards them. "It's been a long time since someone has come here." The manticore continued to talk as it moved forward; "My master placed me here to guard his treasure."

Remus suddenly pulled out a silvery cloak and thrusted it towards Harry and Neville. "Quick get under it and run. Now!" Neville seemed too shell shocked so Harry pulled him towards him as he took the cloak. "Nobody is running my friends." The manticore was giving a sinister look now, "You are my feast after all."

Everything happened so quickly! Harry threw the cloak over him and Neville and pulled him to run behind into the tunnel. The manticore jumped towards their location as Remus sent a blasting curse towards the manticore before diving to the side. The spell was easily repelled by its hide. "Really brave of you wizard trying to save your off springs. But I can smell the young meat, its hunting time." There was a look of glee on the manticore's face. Harry, his heart pounding rushed to a dark wall pulling Neville along. Neville it seemed was finally coming to his senses again.

The manticore was standing near the huge gateway and with a start Harry realised it was looking straight at their location. "Gotcha" it was ready to spring when silvery ropes sprung around its body pulling it behind. Remus! The manticore growled, as it was being pulled behind; then suddenly it turned and bounded towards Remus. The sudden no resistance took Remus completely by surprise and he fell down with a crash! With the mantacore galloping towards him. Ramus waved his wand and pointed it towards the manticore sending mounds of gold bricks to soar and crash into it. The manticore howled when one particular brick hit one of its eye. But it kept advancing as Remus scrambled back; this was turning to look hopeless.

Harry and Neville watched in horror as the manticore started getting closer and closer towards Remus. Its sting rose about to give a fatal blow. "We've got to do something Harry!" Neville looked frantic; Harry himself was ready to faint. Then he saw it, a rack filled with swords. "Neville look, swords!" Neville and Harry looked at each other and nodded at the same time. As if they had practiced this a hundred times in synchrony they threw the invisibility cloak off them and rushed to the sword rake. They could see Remus sending hot flames now to keep the manticore at bay, but it seemed to not really affect the manticore much; it was slowly advancing towards him. He was cornered.

Both Harry and Nevile pulled two swords each before turning and running towards the manticore before they lost their nerve. The next few seconds would be itched with clarity in all three of their minds forever. "Remus catch!" Harry screamed while throwing a sword towards the cornered Remus. Just as Neville swung both the swords he was holding to cut of the manticore's sting. The manticore meanwhile half turned at Harry's scream, as Harry skidded down under the manticore and plunged his sword under its belly. The distracted manticore was just the opening Remus needed as he snatched the sword Harry had thrown at him and struck it deep into the manticore's neck. The manticore's growl was cut short; there was a moment of utter tranquillity with only gurgles coming out of the manticore. And then with a violent thud it fell down and lay still.

All three of them stayed still in their positions as well, Neville standing swords forward and a cut sting twitching slightly besides him. Harry on the floor looking at the ceiling and Remus on his knees with hands still up in a thrusting motion.

"Well.. Well I guess we got the ward staff and.. We should never tell this to your grandmothers?" Remus finally muttered. That seemed to have broken the three from their stupor, looking at one another they burst into raucous laughter.


	6. Ch 5: Wizengamot and Healer Greengrass

**Author's corner: **This was a tricky chapter to write. I wanted to show the progress Neville and Harry are making, yet keep their childhood innocence intact. Hope I did a good enough job. Also thank you WL Chastain for the wonderful review. This chapter dedicated to you. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter; Only the plot and OC's are mine.

**Chapter 5: Wizengamot and Healer Greengrass  
**1990, Longbottom manor.

"The Wizengamot is the highest court of law of our government. It is also responsible for the passing of the most important governance laws and bills of the ministry. It comprises of 50 members in total." Augusta Longbottom lectured.

It was one of the first good weather day of the year. The sun was shining brightly with white clouds drifting in the sky aided by the pleasant wind. Harry and Neville were sitting in the solarium of Longbottom manor. Taking advantage to bask in the fine weather as they listened to their grandmother Augusta teach them the intricacies of the highest body of the ministry of magic.

"The 50 members are allocated through various ways. First of course we have the chief warlock who heads the body and is not included in the count of the 50 members."

"That would be professor Dumbledore!" Neville exclaimed before turning and winking at his brother; Harry grinned back.

"Yes Neville, Dumbledore heads the wizengamot. The chief warlock can then appoint 5 members of his choosing to the wizengamot. Next comes the minister of magic who has 5 seats allocated to him and his cabinet."

"That's 10 members filled in.." Harry interjected with a smile towards his gran.

"Yes Harry" Nodded Augusta with a slight smile of her own, "Next 15 seats are reserved for the ministries head of departments and other high ministry posts."

"That's 25 member accounted for.." It was Neville who said this time.

"Yes, and that leaves 25 seats for the W.A.T."

Both Neville and Harry gave blank looks this time. Augusta looked a bit bemused at that, "The 'Wizengamot Aptitude Test'. It's conducted every five years right before the ministerial elections. The top 25 qualifiers fill in the final seats of the wizengamot."

"So the wizarding commoners can get into the Wizengamot? That's a relief." Harry muttered with a dark humour undertone. Neville giving his own sarcastic smile to that. Augusta knew how both her grandsons weren't that impressed with the prejudices present in their world. She sighed and added, "Not exactly" to which both Harry and Neville's eyebrows rose questioningly. Augusta couldn't help but feel nostalgic; this was so similar to how Frank and James had been some 30 years back.

"Only the people working in the ministry, citizens who have received the order of merlin 1st, 2nd or 3rd class for their high accomplishments and families holding the tittle of 'the most ancient and noble house' can give these examinations."

"Oh.." Was the response from the duo.

Augusta nodded, "Yes, but in a way it has it's positives as well. Only the well-educated can be part of the governing body."

"They can make the examination universal gran, the top 25 chosen would be the 'well educated' right?" Neville asked with a more mature look on his young face then Augusta would have expected from her near 10 year old grandson.

"Yes they can dear. But this examination system itself is a new one. It was introduced just 10 years back, after you know who's fall."

"Only this recently?" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes dear, and it took professor Dumbledore's considerable influence along with other families like our and other prominent members supporting the bill to get it implemented."

"But why gran, I thought having a merit based system would be very good for our government! Why would anyone oppose it? It's logical right?"

It was in moments like these that Augusta would get reminded of just how young and innocent Neville and Harry still were; ready to assume the best in everyone and everything. It would pain her to see the innocence go away from them as they grew up. Already both were far too mature; Augusta knew they were upto something regarding her Son and Daughter-in-law and also other things. She and Mary weren't as naive about it as their grandsons thought. But she had a question to answer now.

"Think Harry. Before this reform was put into place, a member of an ancient and noble house had a hereditary seat in the wizengamot. Having a seat reserved for your family in the highest body of our country. Why would anyone want to give up that kind of power just for the better interest of the commoners?"

Harry and Neville both grimaced at that with thoughtful looks. A clock chimed noon somewhere in the manor. And with a pop mimpsy their house elf appeared, "Madam Longbottom, mimpsy comes to remind you ma'am. Madam Marchbanks and your other friends coming for lunch and tea now. Madam Watson is already here."

"Thank you Mimpsy. Please make sure everything is proper and ready." Mimpsy nodded, gave a low bow and disappeared with a pop.

"Alright both of you, write an essay about the basic functioning of the Wizengamot and few of the best highlights of it in the last decade for next class."

"Yes grandmother" Both the boys exclaimed before getting up boisterously. "You both are going to Watson Villa?"

"Yes gran, moony is taking us to the muggle world for lunch." Harry answered with a big smile.  
"McDonald's here we come!" Neville added with a dreamy look on his face. Augusta just shook her head as she got up to meet her upcoming friends. She just couldn't get it, what got her grandsons so excited about some muggle food.

XXXXXXXXX

30th July 1990.

Harry was standing in front of the mirror in his room. He stared back at his almost 10 year old self. He had grown up well, gone was the scrawny look he used to have before; when he was with the Dursleys. Instead he was tall for his age and looking healthy. Bright green eyes were framed with stylish looking round glasses. A Christmas present from Remus, it was charmed to be unbreakable, un-summonable and had few other nifty features. Harry loved it.

It was Neville's birthday today. But even more important for the duo, was the fact that today they had finally managed to get an appointment to meet with the chief healer of magical curses at St. Mungo's.

The last two years had been quite entertaining and enjoyable for Harry. Of course nothing had surpassed the danger they had faced that august of 1988, with the Manticore! Their grandmothers till today didn't know much about that adventure. It was a secret between the trio and director Hunt. Besides that Neville and Harry had helped Remus in 5 other cases; these were more research oriented than action. Remus after the Manticore incident had decided to exclude the duo out of the action parts of his work, at least until they had finished their OWL's!

But still Harry and Neville had learned loads by being 'assistants' to the consultant. They had a good grasp of runes and arithmancy now. According to Remus they could almost sit their OWL's now if they want and get a passing grade. Also they had learned how to handle a sword; all three had kept and still used the swords with which they had killed the Manticore. The swords turned out to be Dwarf made; that meant they were the rarest and the best swords you can ever possess. Apparently Dwarf swords were even better than Goblin ones. Harry and Neville had also been given permission to keep their practice wands as reward from director Hunt. So, both had ended up getting the basic training for duelling. Along with the normal subjects taught by their grandmothers. Harry was shocked when he realised just how much he had learned over the years. And more shockingly he had started to enjoy it!

Regarding personal interests both Neville and Harry had diverged besides the common studying of healing. Neville had brilliant aptitude for Herbology; so was concentrating more in that subject. In fact the Longbottoms had the biggest collection of greenhouses in the country. And were the industry leaders for exporting potion ingredients and herbology plants etc. Neville also exceled at sword fighting. He, as Grandmother Augusta liked to state proudly, had come a long way from the once clumsy boy.

Harry on the other hand had developed a love for Potions. He used to always love cooking with his grandmother Mary. Then when Moony had told him how his mum excelled in potions Harry was won over to the subject. Also after witnessing Moony drinking the wolfsbane potion every month; apparently which the Hogwarts potion master brew for Remus at Prof. Dumbledore's request. Harry wanted to excel at potions; so he could instead brew for Remus. Adding to that, as part of their project x if they wanted to help Remus, someone had to be really good at potions.

Harry had also excelled at duelling. Apparently the control he displayed over his magic was astounding. At least that's what director Hunt had exclaimed once to Harry's utter embarrassment.

But right now Harry was finished getting ready. He picked up the present he had made for Neville. A delicate pot with runes he himself had carved on it. They helped in making a bonsai of the plant seed put in it. It was time to go down and greet his family and then for him and Neville to go to St. Mungo's. Meet Neville's parents and then finally the head healer.

XXXXXXXXX

Edward Greengrass was one of the most sought after healer in the country. He was especially famous for his work in countering dark curses. It was Edward, who after long years of agonising research and development had invented the 'Anti-cruciatus potion'; it helped patients who had suffered under the cruciatus curse to heal. Of course there was a limit to how much the potion would help if the cases were really bad, like the Longbottoms.

The invention of the potion during the war and the subsidiary nerve soothers, research and spells he invented during the R&D of the potion. The achievements had been good enough to reward him with an Order of Merlin 2nd class. Thus he had given W.A.T's during the last ministerial election time and was now a member of the Wizengamot. Healer Greengrass was a well-respected name in the magical world.

Edward currently was sitting in his office at St. Mungo's awaiting for consultant Lupin. He was curious about what the famous werewolf wanted from him, the letter asking for an appointment had been a bit vague; besides asking for his transcripts about the Longbottoms case. There was a knock on his door; well he'll get his answers now.

"Enter"

Remus entered the door followed by two young kids with identical brown hair. "Healer Greengrass, thank you so much for sparing us some of your valuable time." The young werewolf said courteously. "Think nothing of it consultant Lupin. I'm sure your time is just as valuable as mine." Edward smiled slightly, "So what can I do for you?"

Remus looked a bit hesitant, before he plunged on. "Before we begin our discussion Healer Greengrass. I would like to request for an oath of confidentiality here; Please Edward it's a sensitive matter."

Edwards was getting more and more curious. "Mr Lupin the healer confidentiality oath is already in place about whatever we discuss currently. But just to assure you I'll also give a more personalised oath of confidentiality, that nothing discussed between us would go to another ear, unless in an emergency situation." With that said Edward flicked his palm to get his wand from its holster and took an oath of confidentiality.

Looking a bit relieved, Remus smiled with a nod of gratitude towards the healer, "Thank you Healer Greengrass." Before he turned and waved his wand over one of the boys. Before Edwards eyes the boys brown hair turned black and got messier, as his features got sharper. Edward took a sharp intake of breath, "Healer Greengrass let me introduced you to Mr Harry Potter and Mr Neville Longbottom. It is they who wanted to talk to you today." Remus finished while nodding once to each of the boy as he introduced him.

"Mr. Longbottom, a pleasure to finally meet you. Mr. Potter, I would have said welcome back to the wizarding world, but I suppose it's not required?" Healer Greengrass smiled with a shrewd look, running his eyes over Remus and both the boys.

The duo smiled nervously back, "Please Healer Greengrass call us Harry and Neville." Harry said looking touch intimidated.

"Well that's my cue to leave." Remus suddenly stated making Edward raise his eyebrows questioningly. Remus smiled, "They both want to talk with you in privacy Healer. So I'll take my leave." Edward nodded thinking perhaps they wanted to talk about Neville's parents. After all Lupin had asked for his healing transcripts. But then shouldn't consultant Lupin stay here as moral support for young Neville?

"You two will floo back home?" Remus asked looking bit worried.

"Yes Uncle Remus don't worry. We'll be fine." Neville stated.  
"Don't worry consultant Lupin, I'll ensure they reach their home safely." Edward said to placate the worrying werewolf.  
Still looking bit worried, with a final nod the famous consultant left the room. Silently closing the door behind him.

There was moment of silence as all three occupants looked at each other.

Finally young Neville looked straight into Edwards eyes with a look of complete determination, "Sir, I would like to know everything regarding the problems my parents are experiencing."

As expected Edward thought, he opened his mouth to give the standard answer. But Harry Potter interjected, "Please sir, not the usual cruciatus curse caused nerve damage to their minds; hence they are not able to do anything monologue. We got that three years back.."

"We want to know technically sir." Neville added with the same determined look.

Edward felt his eyebrows rising in surprise, "I know you kids want to know everything, but believe me you won't under.." "Understand what it is?" finished now an irritated looking Harry Potter.

"This was the same dialogue the deputy healer of Uncle Frank's ward gave us three years ago sir!" Potter exclaimed. "And for over 3 years now, we've worked hard to study everything we can find about healing, to have this meeting with you sir." finished the young Longbottom heir.

Edward Greengrass was stumped. These kids had really tried to read about healing for 3 years now?

"Please sir" A more sombre Harry Potter said, "We've promised each other, I and Nev, that we'll try to heal his parents."  
"We've got the basics learned sir. From all the motor-function checking charms to the mind healing potions you have to administer in case of emergencies."  
"From the 126 types of mind magic ailments a wizard can suffer." Neville said; "To the 87 cures you've found so far to those." Harry finished.  
"From the combined use of magic, focus stones and potions. To legilimency and occlumency applications. We tried to cover everything Sir."

Edward was completely shocked by the level of research and learning these two pre-Hogwarts kids had done.

"We can't of course perform or understand the real complication of the magic Sir. But we have tried to understand as much as possible. Please will you tell us what's wrong with my parents technically now?" Neville looked at Edward with almost desperation. Edwards's heart melted. Taking out his glasses and cleaning them to give him time to get his thoughts organised, he decided to tell them. After all, with all the hard work they seemingly had done, in a way, they deserved to know.

"Alright I'll tell you."

"Thank you so much sir." Both young boys chorused. Edward couldn't help but smile a bit; he noted immediately both had parchments out to take notes he supposed and muggle pen? for writing. They turned to look at him giving expectant looks.

"Your parents Neville, as you know, suffered from cruciatus curse for a long duration." Edward started giving an empathy filled look towards Neville. The young boy, actually both, seemed to pale a bit at that, yet Edward could see renewed determined looks taking over their faces. Edward had to marvel at that, he couldn't help it. Respect started developing in him, for the two boys no young men in front of him.

"Now you need to know a bit about the workings of the cruciatus. It doesn't leave any physical marking behind; it basically attacks the nerve ends of the person put under it."

Harry and Neville both resolutely were taking notes and listening intently.

"So basically your nerves are strained and put under immense pressure which causes the unbearable pain. Generally few seconds to minutes of people under it causes some nerve damage, which we can then help heal by using the nerve restorative potion and the anti-cruciatus potion."

"Which was invented by you sir." Harry stated with an impressed look. Edward nodded.

"Now Mr and Mrs Longbottom's cases, are the worst cases of cruciatus curse recorded in history."

Edward hesitated a bit, "Please go on sir. This is the only way we can know and then later try to help my parents sir." Neville had the same resolute look on his face as before which was also matched by young Mr. Potter.

Edward didn't know how they can do anything when he and other prominent healers couldn't do anything. But just then a voice in his mind chided him, suspiciously sounding like his wife, weren't everyone telling the same thing about Edward when he started to work on an anti-cruciatus potion and other nerve regeneration research etc. Perhaps these kids can do something after all; they looked determined.

"Your parents were put under the curse for over an hour." The boys kept their faces blank. "We know that sir, please continue." Harry silently added. "It was unprecedented, when we got them here at St. Mungo's I was one of the first on call. The nerve damage all over the body was astonishing." Edward's voice wavered a bit. The Longbottoms back then were really popular. Along with the Potters they were the biggest hope for the people of the magical world. It was only the Longbottom and Potter couples who had fought even the dark lord and survived. It had given a lot of hope to their community that someone besides Albus Dumbledore could fight the dark lord. And now it was really sad that when the dark lord was well and truly gone. The two families who fought against the darker forces resolutely were no longer really there to enjoy the peace.

But not all was lost; the 2 heirs of the family were sitting right across him at this moment after all. And the indications so far suggested that they both will someday grow up to become just as brilliant as their parents had been.

"Healer Greengrass?"

Edward forced himself to come back to the present and focus, "Yes, sorry. As I was saying, it took us over a year to get the Longbottoms to more normal health. We restored all their damaged nerves and got them to proper health. But even though physically they got back to 100% of good health; mentally it seemed like they were gone." Edward sighed.

"What exactly do you think happened mentally to Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice sir?" Harry asked.

"I personally did a lot of tests." Edward said nodding at the boys. "We even got a legilimencer to check them out. But unfortunately finding a master legilimencer is rare. But professor Dumbledore offered his help. What he noted was that, it was sporadic bursts of memories, which assaulted him. Otherwise it was just blankness when he was leglimencing them."

Edward buzzed to have some refreshments, a house-elf popped in and kept them on table and popped away. Taking a sip of water Edward continued, "What I can theorise from all my tests is that. Their brain shut down on itself, when the pain became unbearable. Like some kind of a memory and senses lock down."  
Suddenly a glint entered both the boys eyes and they looked at him with complete attention.  
"We've tried to stimulate them through magic. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. There have been flashes when Alice or Frank come to themselves but just as suddenly they go back to their previous blank state. It's been highly frustrating for me. I still believe they are somewhere there, in a mental lockdown." Edward finished with a frustrated tone.

"Sir, do mind healers in the magical world know exactly what area of the brain stimulates what in our body?" Harry slowly asked.

Edward looked at the Potter scion with some surprise, "We have some basic ideas. Why do you ask?"  
The boys exchanged a triumphant look, "Because sir the muggle healers have already done it. They have specifically mapped exactly what point of our brain stimulates what in our body and mind."

Edward suddenly looked very interested, the boys started taking out old notes and books and papers. "From what we've read from the muggle healing books sir we know that our mind uses electrical impulses to work. It's muggle energy sir." Harry added upon seeing the confused look on healer Greengrass's face.

"Obviously our world hasn't thought that much about how nerves function sir, because we assume magic is doing it." Neville added, "But muggles don't have magic sir. So they have done very intimate research to find out how our bodies function."

Healer Greengrass was starting to feel excited now. Could it be possible that their non-magical cousins had made advances which could revolutionise the magical world?

"What we've found out sir is that there are specific regions of our mind allotted to specific functions. And it's the electrical impulses or energy travelling through our nerves which help us in thinking and our entire brain activities sir." Harry said.

"So if you are telling that my parents are having flashes, where they look like to be coming into themselves." Neville began hopefully. "Could it be that their neuron impulses are not functioning properly?"

"You see sir there is a specific place in our brain or cerebrum area as the muggles call it, where we store our memories and our perceptions; thought processes etc happen there. Generally at the upper and middle area of the brain." Harry lectured. "The surrounding regions do various activities like our motor functions that is body moment. Temple area is where the brain hearing function takes place and the back area of our mind where the vision cortex is there."

"What Harry is trying to tell sir" Neville interjected, "Could it be that my parents are having trouble with their impulses? Due to lack of proper impulses, the memories and thought process not working continuously and normally? Hence when electrical impulses are present professor Dumbledore got a read and my parents come to themselves. Blank when no proper impulses."

Edward was getting overwhelmed by the knowledge and information these two kids were unloading at him. Already he could see 100s of new avenues of research and human understanding opening up for him. Just by hearing what these two, with a start Edward realised, 10 year old kids were telling him!  
"From what we've read of your healing transcripts sir; and our subsequent discussion of it with a muggle mind healer. We suspect magic is preserving Uncle and Aunt Longbottom's mind from disintegrating and dying sir. Like a muggle brain would without electrical impulses and good oxygen supply. Maybe we can fix my uncle and aunt's mind with the aid of magic sir!" Harry finished with a very hopeful voice and look. Neville was matching Harry's expression.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose after taking his glasses off and closing his eyes. These two kids were brilliant! He opened his eyes to look at two expectant looking kids. He smiled, "Well, I don't think I need to tell you just how brilliant your both research work has been. I need all your materials so I can go through them and learn these things myself."

Both the boys nodded with enthusiasm, "Of course sir. We got extra copies for you here." Edward gave a surprised smile; apparently they thought of everything. "Then we'll research this new avenue which has opened up together. It won't be easy, might take years and in the end we might not be able to do much. But we can try. You up for this Harry, Neville?" Both boys gave eager smiles as they nodded.

"Then let's get started on finding a cure for your parents!"


	7. Ch 6: The game is afoot

**Author's corner:** Can anyone guess the inspiration behind the tittle of this chapter? I had to be very balanced while writing this chapter. Hope it has come out satisfactory enough.

Thank you for all your reviews:  
mambajama, Ansleyrocks, ILikeComps, RRW Thank you so much!  
whatweareafreaidof I'll be realistic with my character developments pertaining to my story. Let's see how it all fits in.  
lightning king Thank you for the lovely review. Even I agree with you regarding exploring the various facets of magic. Still thinking how to place Harry in Hogwarts. And dunno if I can keep up with my current rate of updates. I'm on hols currently, later will try to update at least once a week.  
As it's becoming tradition now. This chapter dedicated to the reviewers mentioned above! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter; Only the plot and OC's are mine.****

Chapter 6: The game is afoot  
June, 1991

Neville gracefully stepped out of the private fireplace of Watson Villa.

"Morning gran."

"Good morning Nev dear" Grandmother Mary smiled. "Augusta is all set?"

"Yes gran, gran asked me to tell you to meet her at the Leaky cauldron." Neville grinned about the double gran usage in his sentence.

"Well then I better get going dear." With that said Mary Watson summoned a cloak for herself and walked towards the fireplace which Neville had just vacated. "Oh yes, Neville dear, Harry's in his 'potions den' as he calls it." Grandmother Mary gave an exasperated look at that, "Merlin knows what he keeps doing down there; has been holed up since early morning." With another fond exasperated smile which Neville returned to his gran in commiseration, Grandmother Mary waved and disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Neville turned towards the stairs, heading for the basement. The 'potions den' was Harry's research center in the house. Remus had set it up a year back, when Harry had kept pouting and pleading for days about wanting to brew potions. Of course there were restrictions about what Harry could brew; only non-volatile potions were allowed. But for Harry it had been paradise once the lab was set up. Experimenting and tinkering with stuff in there.

Neville and Harry's research with Healer Greengrass was having a slow but steady progress. They were trying to understand all the aspects of muggle mind healing and then researching how the presence of magic might cause variations, when it comes to magical beings. They had progressed well enough for Neville to still be optimistic about getting somewhere positive in the end.

The lycanthropy research though was stagnating; much to Harry's frustration. Of course they had researched all the basics about how once a werewolf bites a person they get affected by the bite and become a werewolf. But there was not much information available about what happened after the bite; how did the wolfsban work etc. Apparently the wolfsban potion and related research materials were not public. Because apparently brewing that potion was so complex and difficult that only a few handful of potion masters could do it.

This had led to Harry getting really impressed of the potions master at Hogwarts. He had continuously bugged Uncle Remus to introduce him to one Severus Snape. Uncle Remus for once had been very uncomfortable about it. Finally he had sat Harry down and explained him the entire history between the apparently school rivals. And also the broken friendship between Aunt Lily and professor Snape. Neville thought there was a lot of complex history there. Harry on the other hand had got subdued for few days but then had come back with renewed determination to end up being in good terms with the potions master. Because after everything was said and done, he had been Lily Potter's best friend. From what Neville had heard from Uncle Remus; it was going be an interesting situation. It was a given. Neville just hoped Harry won't get hurt in the process.

He finally reached the basement, walking into the duelling area, Neville headed for the door at the other end of the hall. He cautiously stepped into the potions den.

"Nev! Right on time!" exclaimed a giddy looking Harry Potter. Neville stared at his brother. There were tufts of leaves sticking out of his now even messier hair; his face was covered in black sooth, his potions-robe was splashed with various herbs to other sticky substances.

"Eh, for what Harry?" Neville said in bewilderment.

Harry gave a long slow clockwise stir to one of the three cauldrons he seemed to be working on. Before rushing to stand beside his brother. "C1 is ready Nev; now we'll see." Harry was rubbing his hands in glee; Neville always thought Harry got a bit crazy when working with potions. This just demonstrated it!  
"C1?"  
"Cauldron 1 Nev. Look!" Harry pointed to the first cauldron to the left. "It should either turn red which means I failed" He made a grimacing face at that, "or turn blue, which means I've just invented a new much-better and quicker version of the anti-flu potion!" Harry exclaimed looking his excited self again.

Neville couldn't help but stare at C1 curiously now. The potion seemed to be bubbling and hissing a bit. "Any moment now, any moment." Harry was muttering besides him. And then with a long hiss the potion settled down and turned a dark green colour!

Naville turned to his brother with raised eye-brows. Harry had a surprised look on his face and was going on muttering undiscernibly under his breath. "The ashwinder eggs! Of course it had to be countered and balanced with knotgrass and armadillo bile! I'm an idiot Nev such an idiot!"

Harry rushed over to the other two cauldrons, "Well C2's turn now. Sorry Nev this will take half an hour, after that I'll be free for you the entire day." Harry turned giving his most apologetic puppy face to him. Neville shrugged, "Thanks bro!" Harry had already turned to start chopping was that flobberworms?

"Right.. I'll just practice my aim in the duelling arena."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus Lupin was pacing while waiting at the reception room. Earlier today he had been startled awake by Fawkes with a note from headmaster Dumbledore. It simply had stated that professor Dumbledore will be paying a visit to discuss with Remus an urgent matter. Remus was tensed.

The fireplace suddenly turned green before the long form of the headmaster of Hogwarts stepped out of it in a graceful manner. What surprised Remus was that the headmaster was followed by a good looking middle-aged gentleman. Who had a scholarly air to him.

"Ah Remus!" Dumbledore smiled, "How are you my dear boy. Hope Mary and young Harry are doing well too?"  
"I'm good professor. Harry and Aunt Marry are doing well too, thank you for asking." Remus replied politely.

"Shall we take this to the privacy of your office then?" Remus nodded to the headmaster, before leading them to his office. Once everyone had settled down and Remus had offered refreshments. Professor Dumbledore gave Remus a piercing look, Remus felt the tell-a-tell feel, like he was being x-rayed.

"I'm sorry Remus for not introducing my friend to you earlier" Dumbledore began talking again, "Remus let me introduce you to my mentor and good friend Nicholas Flamel, Nicholas, Remus Lupin." Dumbledore gestured to each other as he spoke the introductions.

Remus started, The Nicholas Flamel! The inventor of the fabled philosopher's stone! "It's an honour to meet you sir." Remus finally managed to whisper out. Nicholas smiled, "The pleasure is all mine Mr Lupin. I've heard and read great things about you. I have been most impressed of your exploits young man."

"Thank you Sir. But please its Remus." Nicholas smiled as he nodded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Yes now that introductions are out of the way. We've some serious matters to discuss." And just like that Remus again started feeling tensed.

"Nicholas would you.."  
"Yes Albus."

Nicholas gave a similar penetrating look to Remus which he had just experienced from the headmaster. "You of course must be knowing about my work with the philosophers stone Remus?" Nicholas gave a slight smile. "Of course sir. Who doesn't know that?" Remus said while returning the slight smile.

"What I'm about to say is confidential Mr Lupin. No one should ever hear of this." Remus nodded to show he understood the importance of the topic and the situation.

"You know the philosophers stone produces the elixir of life; which has kept me and my wife alive for the last 6 centuries." Nicholas began, Remus listened with utter concentration.

"What many don't know is that to make the elixir you need to have a simple base potion first." Nicholas informed, "The stone has to be then put into the potion, which then turns the solution into the elixir of life." Remus nodded to show he understood.

"The base potion is very simple Remus. But it is also just as tightly guarded a secret as the alchemy of how to make the philosophers stone."  
"Of course." Remus said with a nod.

"Now, some of the ingredients required for the potion are found in the Mediterranean area. So for over the last 5 centuries I've had a confidential business relationship with the Dejunavic family in Montenegro. They silently supplied me the ingredients; while I gave them good business contacts when needed and of course gold." Nicholas said in a sombre voice.

"I thought Montenegro being a small and less obvious country. No one would think of looking there for anything to do with the famous Nicholas Flamel or the philosophers stone."

Remus nodded again, it was the best way to keep privacy and secrecy after all.

"Unfortunately, as of a week back the entire Dejunavic family was murdered." stated a grim faced Dumbledore.

Remus started, "What!"

"Not only that, the house it seems has been thoroughly searched and someone has stolen the ingredient records of what the Dejunavic family used to supply me Mr Lupin." Added a now clearly worried looking Nicholas.

"So whoever did this, they now know how to make the base potion for the elixir of life!" Remus exclaimed grimly. Nicholas nodded as Dumbledore stroked his beard looking up at the ceiling in an absent minded way.

"Do you know Remus, Albania is one of the neighbouring countries of Montenegro?" Dumbledore suddenly stated.  
"I don't understand sir." Remus said in a confused voice.

"There has been a rumour Remus." Dumbledore was still looking at the ceiling, "That a dark wraith of a creature has been residing in the Albanian forest. Deep inside, hunting over small animals and praying on them."

Remus suddenly felt a chill rising from his spine; he looked imploringly towards the professor, so that he continued with what he was telling.

"This dark wraith has been in that forest for exactly 10 years now." Dumbledore looked down to stare directly into Remus eyes in a penetrating stare.

"Voldemort?" Remus whispered, he could feel his heart pounding in an unnerving pace, "Voldemort is that wraith!" His voiced was strained as he grasped the magnanimity of the situation. He always knew that Voldemort wasn't truly gone, after all Dumbledore had said so after that fateful Halloween. But Remus had hoped, how he had hoped, that for once his brilliant ex-headmaster was wrong! And now..

"I want you and Severus to go to Montenegro Remus." Remus looked up with a sudden snap of his neck "Severus?"  
Dumbledore gave a slight nod before giving a stern look, "I've already spoken to Severus earlier today regarding this, now I'm telling you Remus. You both are no longer school students feuding over petty rivalries. Lives are at stack today! And I need both your and Severus's best efforts and skills on board now. You both need to find out who is doing this?"

Remus could only nod; he would try to work with Severus. After all, Severus was the one brewing the wolfsban potion for him for years now without complaint. He can try to be civil with the potions master. Besides if Voldemort was alive and behind this, it was high time they both acted as grown men.

"I suspect Voldemort is behind this Remus. But he's still too weak to go about committing murders. He must have found an ally. I don't think so it's any of his old death eaters. I want you and Severus to find out who is it and what is their next move?" A serious looking Dumbledore finished.

XXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape was glaring at the mirror as he got dressed. This was all that meddlesome old coots fault! Hogwarts, had just closed for the summer break. The students had left today morning for their summer holidays. For Severus, it meant the beginning of his investigation mission with that wolf. Severus's glare intensified; hence to plan for their joint mission, he had been invited for dinner at Watson villa.

Severus could already imagine the smug wolf, the spoilt brat and well he didn't have anything against the matriarch of the family. A small voice in his mind also reminded him how Lupin had sent him heartfelt thank you notes every month after he brewed the wolfsbane potion for him. Along with Christmas and to Severus's utter horror birthday gifts!

Severus turned with a flourish before marching towards the door leading out of his private quarters located at the dungeons of the castle. His robes were bellowing behind him, always a nice effect, to intimidate the student population that generally occupied Hogwarts.

With long strides he walked towards his office. The same voice in his mind also reminded him of what the headmaster had told him regarding Potter's stay with his aunt. Severus scowled; he should have known that's what Petunia would do to Lily's son. She had always been so petty and envious even back when they were kids. Severus would never acknowledge it, but when he had found out those many years back, his first reaction had been to rush to see if Lily's son was alright. Thank god he hadn't! He could already picture how the faces of each of his childhood antagoniser would have been if he had rushed to check on the Potter kid.

Anyway none of that mattered now. It's been years and he was sure Potter would be just like how his father had been. Smug, arrogant, thinking he was the next coming of Merlin himself!

Working up quite an imaginative picture regarding the Potter heir; Severus reached his office and headed for the fireplace. A dash of floo powder and then he stepped into the fireplace, "Watson Villa!"

Severus stepped out of the fireplace to a good looking reception room. It was empty; just like he expected no etiquettes! Suddenly the door leading to the formal parlour opened and out stepped a young looking James Potter? No he corrected himself, this must be Harry Potter. Just great, he even looked like his arrogant father!

Then the boy turned to look straight into Severus's eyes; his breath caught, Lily's eyes were boring into him. And then to Severus completely shock the boy's face broke into a big grin! What the hell?

"Professor Snape!" Harry exclaimed before rushing forward and pulling Severus's hand into a vigorous handshake. "I've been waiting so eagerly to meet you sir!"

Severus could only stare back at the young boy, completely stumped by this turn of events. Potter was jumping with excitement. "Is this a prank Potter?" Severus started glaring.

Harry paused looking confused, then just as suddenly he started chuckling. Clearly this kid was demented, Severus thought. "Oh good one professor good one!" Just what on earth was Potter talking about?

"I'm not my father sir." Severus sneered at that declaration.

"That reminds me sir" Harry had become completely serious all of sudden. "I'm really sorry for how my dad and his friends treated you sir. Though you've got to agree even you fought back just as determinedly."

Just who was this kid to lecture him? Severus opened his mouth to put the kid in his place!

"So how was my mum as a kid sir?"

Severus spluttered. What? "Uncle Moony said you and my mum were friends from before Hogwarts Sir." Harry said as an explanation.

Severus was completely flabbergasted. He was not even expecting these questions tonight.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He shortly informed the boy.

Instead of the tantrum which Severus was sure was about to commence; Harry gave a very understanding look to him. "I can understand Sir. Even Moony doesn't like talking too much." Was Potter patting his arm in sympathy? Severus hastily pulled his arm back.

"Anyway sir, I'm one of your biggest fans!" Potter gushed with a look of adulation on his face. Severus could feel the signs of a headache forming. "The youngest Potions Master ever recorded!" Potter continued with enthusiasm, "You had your mastery completed just at the age of 19 sir. You were prodigal in your mastery exams. Your thesis on 'the science of potion brewing' is an intellectual treat sir."

Harry Potter had read his master's thesis? Snape was sure he had entered some alternative universe.

Potter was looking at him expectantly. What did he expect him to say?  
"You read my thesis?"

Potter seemed to swell in happiness. This was surreal. "Oh yes sir, as I said it was absolutely brilliant. The way you talked about the ingredients balance and the subtlety of achieving it; the entropy changes during reactions etc. It was sheer genius sir."

"It is basics Potter." Severus snapped, "Any true potions master worth his skill should know that much at least." Potter nodded reverently.

"Sir?" Potter suddenly looked shy now; just what was it with this boy and his moods? Severus raised his eyebrow questioningly. "I er.. I made some modifications to a general anti-fever potion sir. I was hoping you could check it out and give some suggestions and second it?"

Severus had to stop himself from gapping. Potter improved a potion? Just as arrogant as his father if he thought he can improve a potion already! But another voice in his mind admonished him at the same time, Lily was brilliant at potions remember? What if he got her talent?

Potter was thrusting a neatly written parchment at Severus.

Just then the front door opened to give Severus the much needed distraction. Remus entered and paused to take in the scene.

"Moony!" Potter waved at the wolf.

Severus took this distraction as an opportunity to pocket the parchment Potter had given him; He just as well might check it to see if Potter really had done what he was boosting to have achieved.

Then he turned to Lupin and scowled, "Lupin if we are to work together, then I want to establish some ground rules!"

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "You are not to leave me alone with Potter ever again!" Snape finished with a sneer.

"Wait you are working with Moony now?" Apparently Potter hadn't listened to the later part of what he just told the wolf. His eyes were sparkling with happiness; which with a jolt reminded Severus of a young woman whose eyes used to sparkle that way as well.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He could already tell; he was in for some very tiring 7 years ahead of his life.


	8. Ch 7: Sleuthing time

**Author's corner: **I've created a poll, please vote. I'll use the result of the poll for my next chapter. You'll find the poll in my profile.

To all the people who have reviewed my last chapter- Thank you so much. Please keep reviewing and let me know how I can improve the story further. This chapter is dedicated to **you** my great reviewers. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter; Only the plot and OC's are mine.

**Chapter 7: Sleuthing time**  
1st July, 1991

"The Dejunavic family manor is near Podgorica" Severus said.

It was late evening; a warm fire was crackling in the hearth of the family-room of Watson Villa. Severus and Remus were putting the final touches to their mission-plan. They were to leave for Podgorica, capital of Montenegro early the next morning.

It was over a week since Severus had first come over for dinner. The last few days had been 'taxing' on the potion master's nerves. He had come over to research and plan with Lupin every day. Even the headmaster had dropped in a couple of times. And everytime after the meeting was over, as Severus exited the wolf's office, there stood Potter! With a smile plastered on his face, eyes sparkling with excitement, ready to ask Severus 100 redundant potions related queries. How it galled Severus! Adding to it was the wolf and even the headmaster, giving him amused and twinkling looks.

In all honesty though Potter had been bearable; some of the questions and ideas he had suggested had intrigued Severus's academic mind. In fact Severus had been impressed of the improvements Potter had done to the anti-fever potion. It was very basic, but at his age, to be able to have that level of understanding of potion ingredients and reactions was impressive. On more than one occasion Severus had caught himself almost enjoying his talks with Potter. But then he would remind himself this was James Potter's son! And that would be enough to get him back to his annoyed state of mind. But at the same time a snide voice always whispered in his mind, their talks were almost similar to how he used to have with Lily.

Severus stretched, after he finished shuffling through some of his notes. The wolf had gone to get some refreshments for them. Tiredly Severus turned to his left. There curled on the same long-sofa Severus was sitting at, was Potter fast asleep. For the first time in Severus's living memory perhaps, that it was peaceful with Potter being in his presence. Severus paused to study the boy's face. He looked so much younger and at peace while sleeping. With his glasses taken off, Severus could see more of Lily shining through him now. A long forgotten ache suddenly filled Severus's heart. He missed Lily; actually he missed having a friend. Someone who unconditionally supported him and stood by him, like Lily had, before he had gone and spoiled everything due to his stupidity. He sighed.

Severus also decided that this is how he would rather prefer Potter's company than when he was awake. The brat was almost likable this way. Slowly Severus pulled the blanket thrown over the neighbouring couch and lightly draped it over the kid. He almost reached out to run his hand through Harry's hair; he could see the famous scar on his forehead. Then with a start he realised what he was actually doing, a thud of a tray on the table also let Severus know that the wolf was back in the room. Severus hastily turned back to his notes. If the wolf mentioned this to anyone, even to him and especially to Potter, he would kill him slowly and painfully.

"I think we should still check out their Manor, to see if we can find any new evidence." Remus stated as he passed on a chilled butterbeer to Severus.

It seemed that the animal instincts of the wolf warned Lupin not to mention what just occurred; Severus thought with some amusement. Taking a long sip from his tankard, he responded, "Dumbledore got us the transcripts of the law enforcement officers' who investigated the crime scene right? I thought they were satisfactory enough."

Remus nodded, "They are; but we could still check out the place at least once. Get a personal view of the situation. Who knows we might find something new which the investigator's over looked because they didn't have enough information as we do."

Severus nodded back, "Alright, it might be prudent for us to check out the manor."

They went back to shifting through their notes and other materials.

"You know, Harry really admires you." Remus lightly said. Severus stilled, perhaps the animal instincts were not working for the wolf? He decided to ignore it, and went back to organising his notes.

"He's like Lily in that regard you know" Remus went on, "Once his mind is set that he likes someone, he would defend and protect them with everything."

"I didn't ask you to tell me about the brat Lupin." Severus shortly snapped.

Remus instead of the anger which Severus was expecting after his remark. Gave him a knowing smile instead. The same smile which both he and the headmaster sprouted so many times all through the week. Severus scowled, his irritation rising.

"So what do you suggest we do after we investigate the family manor?" Remus intelligently shifted the topic of conversation.

Severus continued to glare at the wolf as he began replying, "I have got the list of the ingredients needed for brewing the base-potion required for making the elixir of life."

Remus nodded and gestured for Severus to continue.

"Most of the ingredients used in the potion are available in most places of the Mediterranean. But 3 ingredients are exclusives. They are only available at specific places."

Lupin sat down straighter looking at him with keen eyes now. "We should go to the places where the ingredients are available. The murderer should be coming there too to get them. We could trap him in one of the locations at least. Otherwise we can ask around and get some clues. A common person or link who's purchased all three of the ingredients." Severus finished explaining his idea.

"Yes we should do that; of course it could be more than one person we're dealing with. But professor Dumbledore is certain that he thinks it's just one person. If Voldemort" Severus paled a bit at the name being mentioned, "is the one behind these murders, he would only trust one very loyal servant, not many at a time." Remus said.

"Then that is what we'll do."

Severus and Remus spent some more time finalising the details before turning in for the night. After all they had an early portkey to catch the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mid-July 1991, Diagon Alley.

Harry Potter was not having a good day. Harry, Neville and both their grandmothers had come to Diagon Alley today for their Hogwarts shopping.

Harry had convinced Professor Dumbledore late last month to give his and Neville's Hogwarts letters earlier and not to wait till their birthdays. It had taken a bit of persuading from Harry's side but in the end the famous headmaster had acquiesced with twinkling eyes. Harry had of course then stalked professor Snape to get his input on which extra books to get along with their school listed ones. Neville had at first been reluctant, but once Harry had suggested that he could get extra herbology books, he had jumped right in at stalking professor Snape also. So after getting a grudging Professor Snape's input and then of course Moony's too. Harry and Neville had since bugged their grandmothers to take them to Diagon alley.

So here it was that today they had finally decided to visit the main commercial alley of magical Britain. But there was a catch, Harry this time had to go to the alley as his own self. All the previous occasions he had visited, he had been out on his disguise as a Longbottom cousin. Of course Harry had been so excited about going to the alley and purchasing his school supplies, he had hardly thought about the consequences of going as himself. A big mistake!

It had started a minute after he had flooed into the leaky cauldron. The inn keeper Tom, whom Harry had previously interacted casually innumerable times, had been the first to notice him. "Bless my soul, Harry Potter!" Tom had exclaimed and then had rushed forward to take Harry's hand and shake it vigorously. And thus pandemonium ensured. Chairs scrapped, bottles fell, and a throng of people rushed to a now panicking Harry. Everyone, literally everyone in the pub had wanted to shake Harry's hand. It had been the craziest thing Harry had ever experienced in his life. And mind you he had faced a manticore already, lived with a famous werewolf, and indulged in crazy experiments. Yet they all had dwarfed in comparison to just how crazy the people of the pub had acted on seeing Harry.

It had taken a while and some bangs from the wands of both his grandmothers; before Harry and his family could get away from that place. From there they had headed for gringotts to withdraw some money for their shopping. By the time they had come out of the goblin controlled bank, it seemed the entire diagon alley was humming with rumours and anticipation of Harry Potter's first day back in the magical world.

First it had shocked Harry that he was actually this popular, as he had gone about purchasing for a brand new trunk. Housing three compartments, one for his clothes, another for his books and other utilities and the final compartment was for his potions ingredients, future broomstick and cauldrons. Then it had unnerved him, as people were literally ogling at him, as he had gone to madam Malkin's for purchasing his school robes and winter cloak. Later it had started making him feel self-conscious as he had purchased his school books and the extras suggested to him by professor Snape and Moony. And finally by now Harry was annoyed! He was at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to purchase his potions ingredients and brewing cauldrons. And he needed quietness and to be left alone, so he could choose his ingredients with care. But no, everyone it seemed wanted to either shake his hand, or pat his back and one horrifying time 3 teenage girls had cornered him with shrill squeals and giggles and had asked for his autograph!

In an angry state, he had purchased his ingredients, had got the standard pewter cauldron as required for Hogwarts potions classes. He had also got the brass and copper cauldrons for his personal experiments. Now he was marching across Quality Quidditch Supplies. He paused to look at the new nimbus 2000, apparently the fastest broom available in the market. But he had to leave hastily as people had started pointing and converging towards him. Harry had even caught sight of a reporter with an old fashioned camera man trailing behind her. It had made Harry scamper to the nearest shop for refuge.

He rushed to the back of the shop, so that he wouldn't be visible to the people outside. This was crazy! Finally after few minutes had passed and no one had come inside the shop. Harry deemed it safe enough to cautiously come out. He finally looked around to see which shop he had taken refuge in. It seemed to be a runes and arithmancy speciality shop. There was a note on top of the counter stating that the owner would be back in few minutes.

A chime sounded somewhere as the entrance door opened "Hello?"

A young girl around Harry's age entered the shop. She had straight dark blonde hair, with elegant aristocratic features and an athletic figure.

"Finally, I've already been here twice with no one present." The girl said in an imperious and cultured tone. She walked in confidently. Before going over to browse the section showcasing rune carving kits.

"How much for a beginner's kit of rune carving?" The girl turned to look at Harry. Harry could only stare completely flummoxed. "Are you the owner's son?"

"Er.."

"Shouldn't there be a register somewhere with the prices?" The girl strode over to the counter and searched around before exclaiming triumphantly and pulling out a thick looking registry.  
"Now let's see." She ran her finger over the prices as she browsed through the pages. Before she paused and looked at Harry, she raised an elegant eyebrow, "Aren't you suppose to do this thing?"

Harry shrugged before walking over to her and going through the prices along with her. "There!" the girl exclaimed, "20 galleons. Bit steep won't you say?"

Harry again could only shrug. "You seem a bit clueless here, you know." The girl said looking unimpressed at Harry. Again before Harry could say anything, she smoothly glided over to the bookcases on the other side of the shop. "Now, what would be a good book to purchase for an amateur" She seemed to be talking to herself now.

"I would suggest 'Ancient runes made easy' it's a better read then the 'Beginners guide to runes'." Harry smartly suggested. That clueless comment had hurt Harry's pride!

The girl turned with both her eyebrows elegantly raised this time with a hint of surprise on her face, "Hmm.. Not so clueless after all." She muttered before picking the book Harry had suggested. She then proceeded to walk back to the counter and put the book and the beginner's kit of rune carving. "I don't get it why they don't start teaching runes from 1st year itself. Two years wasted for me." The girl said to Harry looking disappointed. So the girl was going to start Hogwarts with him this year Harry noted.

Just then a bell chimed again as a tall middle-aged man rushed in. "I'm sorry I'm sorry" He exclaimed as he rushed to the counter. "Needed to get few supplies and then there was a rumour going on that Harry Potter is here in Diagon today!" The owner finished looking excited.

"Dear Merlin, it's you! Harry Potter!" The owner shouted making Harry jump at the sudden noise. "Such an honour sir such an honour." The owner rushed forward to vigorously shake Harry's hand. A sudden thump sounded behind them, the girl had dropped her book and was looking in shock towards Harry. Harry smirked.

"What can I do for you sir?" The owner enquired.

"Oh! Nothing for me sir. But this young lady over here would want to purchase a book and a beginner's kit of rune carving. She's been here thrice already. Perhaps you should attend to her?" Harry winked at the girl who had already regained most of her normal composure.

The owner distractedly turned to help the girl. Harry meanwhile walked towards the exit door; just before the door shut behind him. Harry turned to see the girl still staring at him. Giving a cheeky grin and a wave Harry exclaimed, "Well see you at Hogwarts then!" He walked away chuckling as the girl narrowed her eyes.

His grandmothers had gone to get other necessities needed for Harry and Neville like quills, ink bottles, parchments etc. Neville meanwhile had gone to purchase some herbology supplies he needed. Neville had taken the responsibility of maintaining the small greenhouse present at Watson Villa. As the greenhouses present in the expansive grounds of Longbottom manor were professionally maintained. Neville was allowed to visit and even learn. But Watson villa greenhouse was Neville's 'herb den' not unlike Harry's 'potions den'!

As planned they all met up in front of Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. As the four entered the shop, the hair behind Harry's neck tingled. For the first time in his life, Harry felt the tell-a-tell sign of wards being present on the shop. He could almost feel the magic like Remus had lectured him and Neville all those years ago in Istanbul.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry and Neville jumped as their grandmothers let out small gasps.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.  
"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.  
"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."  
Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where…" Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Neville.

"And Neville Longbottom" again it wasn't a question. "I've been expecting to see you as well."

"Alice had favoured a Nine and a three quarter inches wand, gentle and tough at the same time, made of aspen. Outstanding for duelling." Ollivander said.

"Your father instead handled a twelve inches ash wand. Powerful and stubborn; doesn't work well if re-used." The old wand-maker finished.

"Right which are you wand arms?"

"Right" both the boys muttered. With a snap Mr. Ollivender had two taps float over and start measuring both Neville and Harry.****

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter, Mr Longbottom. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

With that said the tape measuring stopped and Mr. Ollivander proceeded to hand out wand after wand to both Harry and Neville. As the wands piled on so did the wand-makers mood got better!

Finally with a sparkling sound silvery and gold sparks shot out of the wand Neville was currently waving. Everyone clapped and exclaimed their congratulations to Neville. Harry thumped Neville's back, now if only his wand choose him fast, then they can leave soon.

"Well done Mr Longbottom." Mr Ollivander exclaimed. "Eleven inches, cherry with unicorn tail hair. Strong wand for defensive magic and healing."

Neville looked in complete awe at his wand.

Mr Ollivander then turned towards Harry.

"Not to worry Mr Potter, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere for you — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Everyone whooped and clapped for the second time as Harry finally got his own wand as well.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…"  
He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious…curious…"  
"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

XXXXXXXXX  
City of Cluj in Transylvania, Romania.

Remus Lupin sat sipping his drink at the Transylvania hotel's restaurant. Severus had gone to freshen up as they waited for their late lunch. It had been a hectic, tiring month and yet they were still mostly shrouded in mystery about the identity of the murderer.

Severus and Remus as planned had first gone to Montenegro. Their visit to the Dejunavic family's manor house had not yielded much; besides confirming what the law enforcement officers and professor Dumbledore had already informed them. So they had gone ahead with their next plan of action; which was to track the recent customers for the three exclusively available ingredients for the base potion of the elixir of life.

Their first destination had been to Greece and their first ingredient had been a special type of weed, not unlike gillyweed, available in the Mediterranean Sea. They had gone to the huge apothecary which exclusively sold these weeds. Initially their questionings had yielded nothing but threatens of calling the local aurors until the owner of the business recognised the famous consultant Lupin. They had gotten complete co-operation after that. Remus mussed fame certainly had its uses sometimes.

They had found out only five customers had ordered for their exclusive weed. It had taken Remus and Severus nearly ten days to eliminate all options except one elusive customer. The name he had given while purchasing the weed had turned out to be a false trail and a fake. This gave them hope that they were going in the right direction with their investigation.

So they had packed their bags and had gone chasing after the second exclusive ingredient. This time their destination was Skopje, capital city of the Republic of Macedonia.

The second ingredient was a type of wood flakes available near The Skopje Aqueduct. The Skopje Aqueduct was an archaeological site located in the village of Vizbegovo 2 km northwest from central Skopje. The duo had hit the bull's eye here. Just as they had reached the magical section of the village, near the archaeological site. The tavern come trading owner had burst out muttering angrily. Apparently some wizard had just stolen a box of the wood flakes and dashed out. In the process grievously injuring three workers. As the owner had demanded proper identification papers.

Severus and Remus had wasted no time in searching for the trace left by the apparition of the just departed wizard. It had taken some quick tracking magic from both the wizards to latch onto the almost faded trail. But in the end it had turned out to be a dead end. After three stops they had popped into thin air near The Stone Bridge across the Vardar River in Skopje. Thus taking a plunge into the cold waters of the river.

So now here they were at the city of Cluj in Transylvania, Romania. Where, the final exclusive potions ingredient was available. This was their last chance to catch the murderer and get some answers.

Severus finally joined the consultant just as their lunch was getting served. Both wizards were famished from the recent traveling; they dug in without further ado.

"So what and where exactly is the third ingredient?" Remus enquired to the potions master.

Severus dabbed his mouth with the end of his napkin, their lunch having just got over, explained. "The Hoia-Baciu Woods or as they are more famously known the haunted Romanian forest."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Is it really haunted?"

"The Hoia-Baciu Woods, is the site of strange paranormal phenomena." Severus lectured, "The woods are thought to be notoriously haunted by the Romanian peasants who were murdered here. It is believed that the souls of these ghosts are trapped within the wooded confines of Hoia-Baciu and that the ghosts are enraged by their predicament. Within the dark interior, people have been known to disappear, strange lights have been seen, the wind seems to speak, and visions of these tormented spirits are observed by terrified travellers. Pairs of green eyes and a black fog have been observed here and many people report a feeling of being watched as they travel near the forest's edge. Locals also believe that there is a hub for this paranormal activity— a circular plateau deep in the forest which is devoid of trees and which is thought to be the "home" of these ghosts."

Severus stopped to take a deep gulp from his drink, "Photos taken here have been developed to reveal hovering shapes and outlines of human forms."

An ominous silence was left in the wake of Severus's lecture.

"The plant we're looking for." Severus continued, "Grows at the base of the circular plateau I just told about."

Remus grimaced, "So we are to travel into the depths of a haunted forest, in search of a rare plant and if possible nab the wizard who perpetrated the murder of the Dejunavic family. Who incidentally could be working for Voldemort; In fact for all we know Voldemort might be present right there along with him." Remus Paused. "Sounds simple."

Severus glared thinking there was nothing funny about it!

XXXXXXXXX

It was late hours of the evening, Severus was sure the sun had set a long time back. Not that it made any difference here; he and the wolf were in the dense haunted forest of Romania. It certainly lived up to its name, Severus had been feeling tensed, bit spooked since they had set foot into the forest. There was also an ever present feeling like they were being watched. Severus knew the wolf also was tensed and highly alert.

A sudden howl pierced the stillness of the night. Both the wizards jumped out of their skin. Severus scowled, trust the dark lord to come to a place like this; and trust Dumbledore's mentor to be even crazier then the headmaster to want ingredients from a place like this!

"It seems your brethren are around Lupin." Severus said sarcastically, it helped calm his nerves, not that Lupin needed to know that!

"It's a moonless night remember Sev." Lupin silently muttered. Severus rolled his eyes, of course he knew that! The plant they were after only bloomed on a moon less night. It gave out a fluorescent hue, one of the main features to identify it. That was the reason Severus was so sure they will catch the murderer here tonight.

They walked on for another hour as silently as possible. Severus was by now sure that this forest was actually haunted. Twice he and the wolf had felt like they were being followed; another time it felt like someone was whispering to him right behind his ear. It was not at all helping calm his nerves or mood.

Lupin suddenly halted, "Wha.."  
"Hush" Lupin put a hand over Severus mouth. He silently took Severus's hand and guided him to stand beside him; then he pointed a bit ahead.

The forest's tree density had started decreasing ahead; to the point that directly a few 100 meters in front of them was a clearing. They could almost see the twinkling stars on the sky. And just as their research had informed them, there was a round plateau rising in front of them. Just where the ground broke to form the plateau's rising, soft glowing plants in a fluorescent hue could be seen growing.

HOOT HOOT

Severus swore if he ever caught that bird in his life, it'll die a very slow agonizingly painful death. His heart was still pounding, with adrenaline coursing through his body. Remus seemed to be going through similar thoughts.

"Ok we need to check out the entire plateau base to see which all areas this plant is growing." Lupin whispered. Severus silently nodded.

It was two hours since they had reached this spot. Their scouting had shown that only one side of the plateau was where the mysterious plants were growing. So both Remus and Severus had found a secluded alcove near a large tree trunk and laid there in wait.

It had been two of the most tensest hours of Severus's life!

A twig seemed to snap somewhere behind them. Severus started; he could feel Lupin tensing and straining to hear more just like he was doing. Absolute silence.

Then a faint rustle of a cloak trailing on leaves was the only warning they got, "Move!" Remus hissed while dragging Severus with him.

Just as a deep voice said, "Avada Kedavra" Green light filled the clearing, they had moved just in time. Otherwise Severus was sure one of them would have been dead by now.

The green light had shown a silhouette of a tall figure standing hunched over; A big cloak draped over him, shrouded in darkness. "Stupefy" Lupin bellowed.

Suddenly hissing noises surrounded them. Hundreds and hundreds of hisses filled the air. From the surrounding ground; from tree tops, everywhere!

"Snakes!" Muttered Severus.  
And at once the mass of reptiles seemed to move towards them. Severus and Remus stood back to back.

"On my count, 1, 2, Now!" Remus exclaimed.

Lupin waved his wand in an elegant pattern incanting, "ignis flatu"

Fire! A blast of fire clouded them; there were violent hisses as the snakes on the trees burned from the lethal spell.  
Severus meanwhile had pointed his wand up and exclaimed "Lumos Maxima" A bright light like a small sun left his wand and blazed over the now completely visible forest.

Hundreds of snakes were slithering towards them on the ground, though it seemed Remus spell had taken care of the ones on the trees. The trees themselves were ablaze now.

Severus went on one knee shouting as his positioned himself, "Jump Lupin!"  
He thrust his wand on the forest floor and bellowed, "dissiliunt terrae" Just as Lupin jumped. The entire earth exploded out circularly from where Severus was crouching. The snakes were hurled away with the explosion.  
Remus meanwhile had twisted in a complete circle on his jump, waving his wand in a circular motion over them and muttering a long incantation. Severus felt a ward coming alive around them as Remus landed nimbly on his feet.

"Anti-snake perimeter ward with 10 meter radius." Lupin said, Severus nodded as in synchrony one darted to the left of the plateau while other to the right. They had to catch the murderer!

But it proved to be futile; he seemed to have escaped while they were fending themselves from the snakes. Severus was furious, as it seemed Lupin was too.

"He's gone!" He spat.

Lupin nodded. "That means he now has all the ingredients needed to make the base potion for creating the elixir of life."

Severus took a deep breath to settle his charged nerves. He would never admit it aloud but it seemed he and the wolf made a good tag team in a duel. Lupin just might have saved his life from the unforgivable earlier. He owed him one.

"With only the philosophers stone needed now to complete the elixir." Severus stated. The duo looked at each other, both realizing what this meant.

"We better warn Dumbledore that the stone will be the next target now."

* * *

*During the Ollivander's part of this chapter; few lines were directly quoted from Harry Potter and the Philoshopers stone.


End file.
